The Heir of Ravenclaw
by demigod ravenclaw
Summary: What if Helena wasn't Rowena Ravenclaw's only child? What if she had a son? Meet Dade Ravenclaw. Good! Slytherin I AM NOT J. K ROWLING AND I OWN NOTHING!
1. Beginning of the End

It was around midnight and Rowena Ravenclaw, the wisest witch of her time, was asleep.

She did not notice as her eldest daughter, Helena, crept up above her.

"Helena? What are you doing?" Helena whipped her head around. Standing behind her was her younger brother by two years: Dade Ravenclaw.

"I was just looking at the diadem." Dade nodded, not yet satisfied. The two had always been extremely close. "Dade- I- I'm going to Albania. With my friend. I don't know how to tell mother." It was a lie, of course it was, and Dade could tell.

"I'm going to come too." he decided. "Who's the friend? I'll send a letter." Now she was caught like a spider in her web of lies. But she kept going, motivated by her selfish desire to prove herself better than her mother.

"I didn't want to tell her because...it's Slytherins heir. She is going by the name of Fidie Gaunt." _Another lie. Slytherin didn't even have a child!_

Dade's eyebrows rose. "I... wasn't aware there was any such person? Fidie...that's a fitting name. Is she his only child?"

"No. There's a brother- a squib, she says. Named Pura Sanguis Slytherin. Didn't live up to the name." _Another one!_

"Is she...parselmouth?"

"Of course she is! Why would you ask such a thing? You know the answer. It'll give you no knowledge." _It wasn't wise at all._

He backed away. 'Good!' she thought.

"I" Dade regained his posture. "I only wished to clarify! But that doesn't explain what on earth you were doing up here 'Lena! Surely, it'd be better to wait until Mother was up and fresh?" _No it wasn't wise to lie. But it was too late now._

"I wished to try on the diadem and see what would be the wisest option." _For soon, the diadem would be hers._

"Heina" Dade whispered, using the nickname he'd trashed when he was 5. "Whatever you're planning- don't do it. You won't tell me and that means it's not something wise or right!"

She took a deep breath. She was a 20 year old opposite of her mother: with blond hair, sky-blue eyes, and rosy skin.

Dade on the other hand- he was Rowena exactly. Black hair, pale skin but blue eyes like Helena.

Helena took him in a hug. Still, Rowena slept. She raised a hand and performed a silent '_Petrificus Totalus__'._

"I'm sorry Dade." she told his horrified form. His eyes constricted as she took the diadem. "I'm sorry to you only."

Sparing a single, haughty look at Rowena, she smirked and Disapparated.

**HOGWARTSHOGWARTSHOGWARTS**

**Hi! The name 'Helena' means bright light. The name Dade means 'Dark one'. Since they're opposites, i though this was fitting.**

** Fidie is derived from the greek word for Snake. Pura Sanguis is Latin for Pure-Blood.**

**Should I continue? You tell me!**

**Quote of the day: "_A Gryffindor will die for you. A Slytherin will kill for you. A Hufflepuff will die with you. A Ravenclaw will figure out a solution in which nobody dies."_**


	2. A Heavy Heart

"Helena! Dade! Oh god..when she said she'd go away to Albania...no!" Rowena screeched.

"I'm sorry, Mum" Dade whispered stroking her hair. Suddenly, she gasped. Her breath got much too shallow.

"Mum..." She doubled over, gasping. She shook her head. Rowena Ravenclaw was weighed down by a heavy heart.

Dade had told her to eat more and work less. Helena had told him to leave her alone because she wasn't sick yet.

Now, Dade wondered if that was more of her desire for the diadem.

000000000000000000000000000

"UNCLE GODRIC! AUNT HELGA!" Dade screamed tearing through Hogwarts.

The two had decided to stay over Christmas while Rowena and Salazar went home.

"Mum...sick...can't breath...needs help...can't find...Helena!"

000000000000000000000000000

The four founders were gathered together. Sal, Godric, and Helga were standing around the bed in which Rowena lie.

"Where is Helena?'' Salazar asked sharply. "She is a Healer, no?"

"She...she is on a work trip. She has refused to come home. Mother has been sick before. I do not believe she grasps the sincerity of the situation."

Salazar cleared his throat. "I- I can send my nephew. The Baron. He'll be able to track her down."

"Yes" Rowena whispered. "I'd like that very much."

"I shall accompany him." Dade decided, glaring around the room.

He said it with such finality that no one dared argue.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**I'm back! Thank you so much, The8horcrux!**

**What do you think? Will Helena listen to her brother?**

** Quote of the day: You know you're a Gryffindor when 30% of your time is spent in the Hospital Wing. You know you're a Slyhterin when you're responsible for 95% of those visits. You know you're a Hufflepuff when you spend half your time taking notes for your friends in the Hospital Wing. ****_You know you're a Ravenclaw when 70% of your time is spent shaking your head at the other houses antics._**


	3. Betrayal

"Helena Anne Ravenclaw!" Salazar Slytherin hissed, staring at his god-daughter. "Your dear mother has enough to worry about with your father gone. The treachery, the betrayal, the treason, the deception-"

"I'm sorry!" Helena hissed, though she was distinctly not sorry in the slightest. "But I wished to be better, to _prove _myself the best. You can understand that, can't you Salazar?"

"No. I'm afraid I can't understand the fact that you could rob your own mother, could attack your brother, could ruin her, just to shame her! Get out of my house, traitor_. _You're not welcome."

1234123412341234.

"Uncle Salazar!" The Baron, as he was known, smirked, nodding curtly. "I have been waiting- or rather Mother has."

Andriette Slytherin was, in fact, not a Slytherin. She was eight years younger than Salazar and, since the founders had made Hogwarts at twenty, was young enough to go.

There she had been sorted into Slytherin and was adopted by Salazar's parents. She'd had a single child: Phillip Strenger. He was now known as The Bloody Baron, or at least, would be.

"Salazar. Phillip has expressed a desire to speak with you on the matter of muggles vs. wizards. He requested you. Please Sal! For me. I'll be in Diagon. _Slan, mo dhearthair! Treoraigh e!" _She gave Salazar a hug and walked out. Seconds later, the faint pop of Apparition could be heard.

"You've been against muggles? Phillip, that is not how your mother raised you! Andy has always- PHILLIP!"

"Helena is gone. They say it was muggles that caused her death. If so...I'll find out. And I'll wreak vengence." For the second time, Apparation could be heard.

"PHILLIP! WHAT"LL I TELL ANDY?!" He sunk into a chair.

And there Salazar sat, his nephew and god-daughter gone, until the morn, when he rose to comfort Andy, who was grief struck at her son's betrayal. Slytherin Manor reminded him all to much of Helena Anne.

0000000000000000000000000

"HELENA!" Dade called desperately. He was alone. Phillip had fled, fled like Helena. _His best friend. _

Helena had left him but a single clue: Albania.

''PLEASE! I WISH TO JOIN YOU! MOTHER HAS CAST ME OUT! WE SHALL SHAME HER TOGETHER! LET ME JOIN YOU SISTER!" Helena sat up. She grabbed a branch and swung down to land in front of him.

"Brother. You truly wish to join our campaign?" Taken aback by her sudden appearance, Dade noticed she looked filthy. _Good._

He grabbed her arm.

"Mother is sick." he hissed in her ear. "Aunt Helga is unable to heal her. You've caused it. Come back and she may heal."

She raised herself. "No." That's when the Baron's knife fell.

000000000000000000000

**Here's chapter three! Basically the whole story from Deathly Hallows still happens: Helena dies, the Baron stabs himself, Dade goes back to Rowena to tell her.**

**The two sentences Andriette says before leaving are Irish for Goodbye my brother, Lead him. Salazar was from Ireland.**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? thanks to Blizzarddragon777!**

_**Quote of the day:**_

**Gryffindor: I hate Slytherin!**

**Slytherin: I hate Gryffindor!**

**Hufflepuff: I wish Gryffindor and Slytherin would stop fighting!**

**Ravenclaw: Be quiet guys! I'm reading! **


	4. Gone

"Rowena, just breath! in, Out. In, Out!" Helga Hufflepuff had seen this many times in her career as a Healer/Teacher. Rowena had a slim chance of recovery. A slim chance, but a chance nonetheless!

Andriette blinked away her tears. Rowena and her were much to similar. Salazar smiled softly at her.

_Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock. _Rowena sat up faster than a Firebolt (Though they're not around yet!). Dade, her only child, was back. He'd always used four knocks and then turned the door blue...

Sure enough, within a few seconds, the formerly black door was a violent shade of cobalt.

"DADE!" she screamed. The other four adults looked somber.

"Honey," Helga whispered. "Dade promised he'd be be back by the Ides of March. That was yesterday...it might be Alvis! He loved cobalt." Rowena hissed. Godric was seriously hoping that it was _not_ Alvis. Alvis Ravenclaw had been a muggle. However, Rowena had told him of magic and Hogwarts about a month after Dade was born.

Alvis had left.

He'd left them with nothing but his eyes, his name and (in Helena's case) his hair.

Suddenly the door burst open. An _Alohomora. _It was Dade. Ignoring Godric and Salazar's shock, Helga's glee, and Andriette's suspicion, he clasped Rowena's hands in his.

"Helena is gone. (he glanced at Andriette) Helena is gone from the world of the living. Filled with remorse, Phillip escorted himself with her."

Catching the meaning behind his words, Andriette burst into tears.

Rowena took a great shuddering gasp.

"I love you all..Hellie, Sal, G, thank you for everything. Dade..I love you." She closed her eyes.

The chance had always been slim.

Later that day

Dade leaned against a tree. He realized with a shock that it was the one Helena had leaned against.

_Helena._

He would have said that his heart was heavy with his mother and sister dying so close to each other except...

She was not his sister. She'd caused her own mothers death.

The mother who had loved her nonetheless.

She was no longer known as Helena Ravenclaw but Helena Anne.

Helga, Godric, Salazar, and even Andriette had offered a place in their homes.

He'd denied. He'd sold Rowena's place, took all his belongings in a trunk, placed her wand in a memorial, and ran away.

He was no longer Dade Ravenclaw. He was going to accomplish something.

And for that, he'd need a pen name: William Loons, Irish wizard.

**The Daily Prophet**

**Helena Anne: A Ravenclaw no longer.**

**By Fucus Mendax.**

**Helena Anne Ravenclaw, the Scottish half-blood, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and a muggle man.**

**Most have heard of her. She graduated three years ago with all O's, her brother following in her footsteps, though with slightly less admirable grades.**

**She was killed last Saturday by the Great Pureblood Fanatic Salazar Slytherin. Her mother died the day after. Her brother has now vanished off the top of the Earth. Let us wish him luck.**

**Let us hope Slytherin does not drastically take his life like he did with Rowena and Helena.**

Dade tossed the newspaper in the bin. He'd used a glamour to give himself red-hair and freckles: his skin was tanner and his eyes were green.

_They were blaming Uncle Sal!_

Anne, as he now thought of her, was not in the slightest admirable!

Uncle Sal had gone a trip to America! It was a vacation while the other founders sorted out their arguments!

He was Helena's godfather. Rowena had appointed him herself.

Godric had been Dade's godfather. After he and Helga had married, she was his godmother.

Salazar would never...

"Dade? Is that you?"

**Aw! Thanks The8Horcrux! **

**Should I continue? If you have any hilarious quotes about the houses please tell me! I'm running out.**

_**Quote of the day:**_

**The four houses are placed with a locked door.**

**Ravenclaw: *Finds the key***

**Slytherin: *Picks the lock***

**Gryffindor: *Kicks it down***

**Hufflepuff: *Knocks***

**Don't know if I said already but I'm a Ravenclaw! **


	5. Cassie Jennkins

Hi!= normal  
"Hi!"= speech  
_Hi= dream/flashback/thinking  
_ Hi!= spells  
** Hi!=Parseltounge  
**_

_ "Dade? Is that you?"_

Dade looked up. It was a friend from his Hogwarts days.

She'd helped him master the glamour spell, with the agreement he'd always go with this look.

Her name was Amica Potter.

"Amy!" he cried "You heard they're blaming-"

"Your Uncle yes. Now, tell me how they _really _died..."

So he told her.

After all, one always needed alliances. And Amy was most certainly that.

=#=#=#=#

"Who might you two be?" a vendor asked, squinting at the red-haired, brown eyed girl and the black-haired, blue eyed boy.

"I'm Joan Loons and this is my brother, William." She'd given herself eyes, hair, and skin identical to his.

"We were wondering...we need some money (We're orphans, see!), if you'd be so kind as to employ us, that'd be real nice..." Dade told the burly man.

"I"M NOT EMPLOYING A BUNCH OF MEASLEY ORPHANS TO ROB ME! OUT! OUT!" The two eighteen-year olds ran away faster than you can say 'Wow, that's a mad vendor!'.

=#+#+#+#

"Sorry 'bout him. He's my brother see. And 'e's not very welcoming 'is e? I'm Cassie Jennkins. That was my brother, Leo." the woman, Cassie she'd said, had found them 2 miles from the vendor. They'd told her about the vendor.

She looked nothing like him. She was pretty, blonde, with sparkly blue eyes. _Like Aunt Helga._

"What're your names? 'Snot feel right to leave you. Come an' have a cuppa?" _HelgaHelgaHelga._

"I'm Joan Loons. He's my brother William. We're twins. Sure thing." Dade drank the tea willingly. After all, food was one of the Five exception to Gamp's law of Elemental Transfiguration...was that around yet? Eh, who knows?

"Where do you live? I'll walk you back!" Cassie smiled. Amy hesitated before answering.

"We- We don't have a home. We have money! We just have it stored in London. Didn't think to bring it here to Australia with us." It was true: they'd been searching for an Apparation point when they'd met the vendor, Joseph. They'd only asked for a job so as to catch up with the muggle world.

"Well...you could stay with me! I live alone." The blonde blushed as the two nodded immediately. "Like I said, sorry 'bout Leo. 'E was alright when we were but kids. Then 'e got expelled from Hogwarts, 'is dream school, 'n I didn't. 'E's got reals angry." _So she was a witch! _But the two refrained from saying anything.

They had to be sure they could trust her first.

"Thanks a lot, Ms. Jennkins!" Dade told her.

"Oh please, call me Cassie! I'm only twenty!" _So she was Helena's year...wait! A girl named_ Cassie_ wrote to He- to Anne once, during summer!_

"I knew a girl who said she'd gone to a school called Hogwarts." Dade told his- mother? Sister? Friend? "Her name was Helena Ravenclaw. Did you know her?"

"Why yes I did! We were close friends. She had a brother named Dodd or something..." Cassie grew somber.

=#=#=#=#

The room Cassie had provided was grand. She lived in a Manor, after all. Dade wondered if she was being all truthful about her last name.

"That was very moronic of you, Dade. Mentioning Helena-"

"Anne." he corrected.

"-Mentioning Anne like that." She sighed. "But I understand. You know, there were plenty of people named Aster at Hogwarts. None of them 'Jennkins'."

"I know she's lying." Dade repeated in a monotone. "Seriously though..." Amy leaned forward in anticipation of what was making Dade so...blunt.

"She called me Dodd!" Amy burst out laughing while Dade glared at her. But if one knew him like Amy did, they'd see the amusement in his eyes.

"GO TO SLEEP! YOUR LAUGHING WOKE ME UP!" Cassie roared from her room. They heard her mutter 'Muffliato'

She found the two asleep next morning with grins still plastered on their faces

* * *

**Hi! I decided I need to continue this story.**

**Yes, Amy is Harry's ancestor. I don't know how they talked back then so...yeah.**

**What family (pure-blood) would you guess Cassie is from? Hint: her full name is Cassiopeia.**

_**Quote of the day:**_

**In an average room, there are 1,242 objects that any Ravenclaw can use to kill you, including the room itself. This is why 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'.**


	6. Secrets and Friendships Destroyed

"Cassie...Cassie...Cassie..." Cassie had gone out for the day and the two 18-year olds had taken it upon themselves to find out her identity.

They'd looked through many old Wizarding Books trying to find someone with the name 'Cassie.'

"But Amy," Dade reasoned. "Her full name might not be Cassie. It could be Cassandra. Or Cassidy."

"Well, I found a Casanova Peverell. Likely?" Dade crossed the room to see, but just then Cassie opened the door.

They hurried to stuff the books out of sight. Amy grabbed the book with Casanova Peverell and put it under her pillow. _Gryffindor._

* * *

"What would you like to eat?" Cassie asked cheerfully. True, it was only 6, but Cassie liked to eat early. Amy had insisted that they needed Cassie to soften up if they were going to get anything out of her. Dade insisted that he needed to eat. However, Lions are much more powerful than Eagles.

"Some Bog Butter and bread is fine, thanks." Amy replied smiling widely.

They ate quietly. Cassie was smiling even wider than Amy.

"Hey, Cass," Amy mentally cringed at the brash nickname, "Tell us about your parents. What were their names?"

Dade winced but Cassie laughed.

"Well their names were Stella and Heinrich er-Jenkkins. They were typically your normal parents. Named me after my auntie."

"THANKS CASSIE!" they yelled in unison, already halfway upstairs.

* * *

"Cassiopeia Black." Dade gasped.

"What?" Amy inquired. "This woman isn't Cassie."

"But- Cassiopeia is a star! The Black family always names their kids after stars. Stars and each other." _Silence._

"You don't think-"

'Well why not?!" Dade urged. "Stella is Latin for Star! Heinrich means 'King!' Her parents are pure-blood. So she could be a Black..."

"WAIT!" Amy shrieked. "Look- her Hogwarts letter! They'll have used her full name." She began to read it before dropping the letter like poison.

Dade reached over and picked it up but once again, they were interrupted by Cassie.

"LIGHTS OUT!" she yelled. Dade pocketed the letter before dropping into bed.

* * *

Dade rose early that morning and got water from the well to take a bath (It's the 10th century!). He was eating breakfast with Amy (Cassie was out again), when he remembered;

"Amy! I pocketed the letter last night! Then...I gave my clothes a wash by the well. I'll bet Cassie has charms around the house to detect magic and we have to know we can trust her before telling her that we're wanted for questioning in another country."

"Seriously, Dade? Great! Just great!"

"You could just tell me!" he shot back.

"You deserve a punishment for ruining Cassie's precious letter!" she howled.

* * *

"Dade? Amy? I bought some pottage! It's a mixture of peas, beans and onions." Cassie always bought food on her daily trips out.

"Not hungry!" Dade called back. Amy tromped downstairs to get some. She returned twenty minutes later.

"It's not really pottage. It's _onion and pea soup_. Ugh!" She chomped on a loaf of bread heartily.

Dade turned back to his work: he'd found out from Cassie that her birthday was in two weeks and he was concentrating on making her a gift.

He was going to make her a drawing; he'd found many berries to make paints with. The drawing would consist of him and her. He wouldn't add Amy.

He also knew that Amy _didn't _know about Cassie's birthday. He planned to tell her on June 25th: the day _before _Cassie's birthday. Let's see how she fancied being kept in the dark about Cassie's personal information.

He hated not getting on with her. They didn't fight very much. He supposed that until now...they couldn't afford to.

* * *

"Cassie, can I come to the shop with you?" Amy asked the next day. Dade's jaw dropped. Sometimes he wondered if she shouldn't have been a Slytherin.

Cassie shrugged and so it happened that Dade was alone. He rummaged through the bin behind the neighborhood and found a copy of the _Daily Prophet._

**HELENA ANNE: BACK**

**By Fucus Mendax**

**Helena Anne Ravenclaw perished only a week ago (See last weeks Prophet for details!) and since, her brother Dade has vanished. Her mother died just hours after her: most mysterious indeed!**

** Now, the beautiful Helena is back at Hogwarts: in ghost form! Each house stated that one of their descendants in ghost form would transpire as the house ghost. I present: Helena Anne Ravenclaw, ghost of House Ravenclaw and her partner Phillip Strenger, ghost of House Slytherin.**

** This young lady shall forever grace the halls of the school where she so excelled. Phillip, now known as the Bloody Baron who curiously wears chains, shall forever accompany her.**

** Helena has denied comment except that she would please be known as The Grey Lady.**

** May they have a happy existence.**

He had been hoping for reassurance: instead he just wanted to vomit. Tears were splattered across the page; Cassie had after all, been a friend of Helena's.

Why could Helena not just leave him in peace?

* * *

"Amy...Anne is back. As a ghost. At Hogwarts." he told the young Potter. She'd just gotten back from shopping with Cassie.

"Oh...that's nice. I always liked Helena Ravenclaw." she smirked. However, she sighed at his pained expression. "I- Dade- It isn't...I'm sorry. That was low."

He glared at her.

"You're not forgiven." Dade huffed.

* * *

"Dade...I told you I'm sorry! What more do you want me to do? Please Dade! We've been friends for so long. Are we really going to let one sentence come between us?"

Amy sighed. Dade could really hold a grudge when he wanted to.

"Amy, you know what could make me forgive you?" Dade had after all, learned something from Salazar. When Amy shook her head, he plowed on. "If you told me Cassie's real name."

Amy didn't want to say it out loud: that would make it too real. But she needed Dade: he was the only true ally she had.

"FINE!" Amy groaned. Dade was one of the only people who could make her give in: he was the brother she'd never had! "Cassie's real name is...her real name is..."

"Yes?" Dade prompted.

"Her real name is..."

* * *

**The more reviews I get the faster I update (Hint, Hint!).**

**Thanks The8Horcrux! To answer your question: In Half-Blood Prince, Remus tells Harry that jinxes go in and out of fashion and that Levicorpus was not invented by Snape. I think the same thing happened with Mufliato; Snape probably came across it while reading and wanted to note it down.**

** And no, Cassie is not Cassiopeia Black but that's a really good guess! The Cassiopeia Black you're thinking of won't be born until the 1900's!**

**This ended up being almost 1,200 words!**


	7. The Truth At Last

_"Cassie's real name is..."_

"Her real name is Cassiopeia Malfoy."

_*Flashback!*_

"**Hullo. I'm Amica Potter but everyone calls me Amy. My younger brother is coming next year!"**

**"I'm Dade Ravenclaw. My sister is in her second year. My mother teaches Arithmancy, Runes, and Transfiguration."**

**"Wow!" Amy gushed. "So, you already know this stuff?"**

**"A bit yeah." A new girl had poked her head in. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and a regal face; Cassie.**

** "Hello. I'm Cassiopeia Malfoy. The rest of my family is all 'pureblood blah, blah,blah' but I really don't care. Hope to see you in Slytherin." Helena joined the group. **

** "Honestly Cassiopeia! ****_He's _****going to be a Ravenclaw. Aren't you, brother?" Cassiopeia's eyes widened as she realized who Dade was. **

** "Um, yeah." Dade replied.**

**Cassiopeia sighed and walked out of the train compartment, deflated.**

_*Flashback over*_

"AMY! That girl on the train..our first year. Cassie!"

"I know!" Amy almost yelled.

* * *

"HELENA!" Helga called desperately, tearing through Hogwarts. "Out of the way, Black, or it'll be fifty points from Slytherin! You too, Husker!"

The Gray Lady stopped and smirked at her aunts- no, at _Hufflepuff's _tragic attempts. She turned and floated through the wall.

"Phillip..." Helena whispered. "Thank you, dear boy. For joining me in this world. I-"

"PHILLIP STRENGER!" Andriette Strenger tore into the room. A small fifth year, who had been watching, yelped a quick 'Sorry, Professor' and ran off.

"How-you- I can't-" But Phillip and Helena were already gone.

* * *

"Cassie!" Amy called. "Hey!" Cassie had been gone when they woke up and the two had been eagerly waiting her return.

"What's in the bag?" Dade asked, eyeing the bags he knew were from Gringotts.

"Money. I went to the bank." The young Malfoy replied truthfully. '_She's good.' _Dade thought. Cassie was amazing at fitting in in the muggle world. Tonight, in her thin, green gown, grey overcoat, and black head-scarf, she looked like every other muggle woman in the 10th century. Tucking a strand of hair back in the cloth, Cassie added,

"Clean up. My brother's coming over."

* * *

Cassie had agreed that it was for the best that they hid upstairs. Dade did a quick, wandless, amplifying charm; they could now hear every word of the conversation.

"Leo, you don't have to be like Mother and Father! You've seen that they are not good people! Please Lee!'' They heard him sigh at the word 'Lee'; obviously it was a childhood nickname.

"Opa, I love you. I really do! But...I'm not even a wizard. You renounced that world. They think you're dead! I know there are charms on the house but...even if I did move in...the charms mean that we couldn't detect anyone else's magic. We couldn't protect ourselves!"

"But Lee, I need help! I'm caring for those kids you _chased away! _I need your help!" Cassie wailed. Her brother sighed. _Of course she did!_

"Cassiopeia, I love you too! But. We. Can't. Defend. Ourselves." Leo replied stonily.

"We could." Dade scoffed, itching closer to the door. Silence.

"Dade?" Cassie gasped, opening the door. "What are you doing?"

"And did you say that you could defend us?" Leo added.

* * *

**It's here! I forgot the quote last time so here's two. Thanks the8horcrux! Yeah, Cassie's a Malfoy!  
_Quotes:_  
**

**Ravenclaws are like Gryffindors but we know how to tie our shoes****.**

**Ravenclaw: What are your thoughts on the theory of relatives?  
Gryffindor: It's alright. Wanna catch a Quidditch game?**


	8. The Blacks

_"Did you say you can defend us?"_

He'd spoken brashly. Rowena would have defended them, would have used her brashness.

Anne would have used a crafty move and wouldn't have gotten caught at all...

But Dade? Dade was a coward. And they both knew it.

Amy grasped his hand. He ran, her right behind him.

He was gone. And the Malfoy's were alone and abandoned because of him.

* * *

"I want to go to Hogwarts." Dade whispered. He could not dare to look at her for he knew what he would see: pity contracting her hazel eyes, that usually shined in the gleaming ray of the sun that hugged her hair, but looked the color of mud in the darkness. But they weren't.

Now her hair was the color of strawberries and her eyes were green like the grassy fields where they'd play.

She was Joan Loons and he was William...

"Amy...do you-"

"Dade, we can't go! It's too dangerous to be in Australia or England! That's why we're in Belize, no?" Amy was like his sister. She always had been and always would be. The feelings he felt were the exact feelings he'd felt toward Anne all those years ago.

"I realize Amy. But that's not it...do you realize Cassie always called us Dade and Amy? Even though we told her our names were Joan and William?"

"Well obviously! Leo's name tag said 'Anderson' remember? And we called each other by those names...oh no! Travelling with you's turning me into a Ravenclaw!"

"Well, let's not make that mistake again. G'night Joan." Dade mumbled. "No one can find us. I did the proper charms."

"G'night Willy-Billy."

"Seriously, Joan?" _Gryffindor._

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Dade and Amy had been eating breakfast (berries they'd found) when they heard the young trio approach them.

"I forgot to redo the charms!" Dade moaned. "They can see, hear, and approach us! I see them though, they're a witch, wizard and child."

After a silent debate, they decided the more allies they had, the better for when the Ministry came to call.

"Hello? (The trio stuffed their wands out of sight) No! It's okay. We're wizards too." The three shrugged at Amy's blunt words.

"I'm David Baxter. This is my twin, Alice. We're from England." Dade called.

"Same here." The witch called cheerfully. "I'm Holly Black. This is my brother, Anthony and sister, Orchid. We've all just graduated. I'm two years older than her and James is one. Our family has a tradition of naming girls after flowers."

Holly had blond hair to her knees and the great oak tree that loomed over her brought out her warmth. She had a bracelet around her wrist. Her eyes were warm green, flecked with blue. Her lips were red, the juice of berries staining them. She donned a green dress and white bonnet (The three were Slytherin.) She reminded him of a Healer.

Anthony was her opposite: his green eyes stood out. They were evergreen, with spots of the emerald Lily Evans would have. His hair was blond like hers but down to his shoulders. While Holly was hyper and cheery, Tony (as he preferred) kept to himself. The hat had almost put him in Ravenclaw but he'd wanted to be with Holly. His two sisters were the only people who knew. Tony wore a white tunic, with a green hat and leggings.

While Tony was most unlike her in personality, Orchid was most unlike her in looks. Her eyes were amber. She looked years younger than she was; her face was round as were her eyes. Her hair was auburn. She donned a tunic that once belonged to Tony and nothing else. But all three had the same thin, slender look.

This would be interesting indeed.

* * *

"You weren't at Hogwarts with me." Holly squinted suspiciously. "So, who are you really? I would have shared a dorm with you, _Alice_. Are you Margaret Brady? Axela Peverell? Amica Potter?" Amy flinched at the last name. Holly had her answer.

"So then you're Dade Ravenclaw?" Orchid squinted at him. "That's cool. How'd your sister really die? Was it truly Slytherin?"

She was perceptive. She would be useful. The story poured out of his mouth like juice from berries.

"-and now we're here. We should all change our appearance and names." Amy finished. Dade flicked his wand five times.

Holly, Dade and Amy grew taller, Ochid and Tony shorter.

Holly had hair that reached her chest, but was up in a top knot. The color couldn't exactly be named; it was dirty blonde, but more on the brown side. Dirty brown? Her eyes were dull, faded, blue. She looked like a shepherd's daughter, not a young woman with the highest standing in the wizarding world.

Amy looked like her 'twin', except with plain, blonde, hair. Not a trace of brown in sight. Like Holly, she donned a simple, white, gown.

Orchid looked like an orchid. That was the only way to say it. She had white-blonde hair and lavender eyes. Her tunic was leaf green. She had small, orbs for eyes. Her face was thin and slanted.

Dade and Tony were more or less the same. Dade had black hair and Tony's was a bit brown. Tony had freckles like Orchid and Dade didn't. Their eyes were the blue of Holly and Amy.

It was perfect.

* * *

"Who you be?" The giant woman frowned at the quintet.

"I'm Clover Smith. This is my twin, Alder . Our little sisters, also twins, Peruvia, goes by Via, and Lily. Finally, our youngest sister, Rose. We're orphans." They had agreed to keep with the plant/flower theme: Clover (Dade) as in four leaf clover. Alder (Tony) like Alder Tree. Peruvian Lily as two names (Via being Amy, Lily being Holly). And the ever timeless Rose for Orchid.

Giantess was still frowning. Amy added softly,

"Our parents were rich. We pay good." Giantess passed over five bowls of pottage. They'd been begging on knees outside her home for ages.

"So...the money?" Giantess growled harshly. They didn't have money. The last thing they needed was to be executed.

"Here." Came a strong voice behind them, sliding over two giant coins. "I'll pay for them. Come on kids. Let's go."

* * *

**Here it is! I'll upload next on Thursday. Maybe earlier. Go check out my other stories! Rewind is a time travel fic. My Cousin and I, is a Next Generation fic, co-written by 'liala lize' but it's on my profile. I have one reading the books fic for Percy Jackson but it's Discontinued. Sorry! Last, The True Story, is a Harry Potter & Percy Jackson Crossover! Please review! Also, the Evans family had a tradition of naming girls after flowers...yeah, Lily and Sirius are related! Holly, Tony, and Orchid are ancestors to them both.**

**_Quote of the day:_**

**Sorting Hat: SLYTHERIN!**

**Sirius: *walks over to Gryffindor table***

**Sorting Hat: I said Slytherin!**

**Sirius: Me no speak English. Me stay here at Lion table.**


	9. Godric Gryffindor

Godric Gryffindor was walking a slow, winding road.

It was afternoon, around lunch time.

He was selling water.

But customers were slow.

* * *

A young girl with blond hair and blue eyes and a young man who looked like her except with big muscles each took a canteen and downed them.

"Oh sorry Pr-" The boy clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Pr- what?" Godric urged.

"You look like a guy I know. His name is Prudence." She explained. "I'm Cassie Jennkins. This is my brother, Leo." _Like Cassie and Leo Malfoy! But no...they're dead._

"Oh! Have you seen a young man and woman? Red hair, freckles, and green eyes? Name's Amy and Dade?" Leo grunted.

"No. Sorry!"

The two sighed and trudged off slowly.

"Dade." Godric whispered. He vowed, then and there, that he would find his godson. No matter how long it took.

* * *

"Have you seen three kids?" A young woman asked him, downing a canteen and handing over a coin.

"What do they look like? Names?" Godric replied, feeling a strong sense of deja-vu.

"Holly, Tony, and Orchid. Their mum was looking see. Wouldn't tell me their last names, would she? Dunno what they look like, do I? Wouldn't tell me would she?'' The woman snarled. She walked off muttering curses.

_Holly, Tony, and Orchid Black.  
Dade Ravenclaw.  
Amy Potter.  
_

He was about to apparate to London and talk to Sal and Hellie when he found yet another young man.

* * *

"Have you-''

"Who is it? I'll tell you if I've seen them!" Godric sighed.

"Five kids named Dade, Amy, Holly, Orchid. I over heard them. One said "HOLLY! ORCHID! TONY! DADE!" Then one yelled back, "WHAT AMY?" They shouldn't be in those woods. I got a bone to pick with them. You see, you tell."

* * *

Red hair. Green eyes. Freckles.

**FLASHBACK!**

_"Professor! Can you teach me a glamour charm?" Amy called, dancing into the office.  
"What do you wanna know those for?"  
"Dade swore that if I taught him he'd always go by the same disguise and tell me what! Please Professor? I'll do anything!"  
"In that case...tell me the disguise!"  
"Red hair, green eyes, freckles."_

**Flashback over.**

* * *

There they were. The five of them. Amy and Dade were untrackable but Holly, Tony, and Orchid hadn't thought to do it.

Their names were plain in view.

Holly Peruvia Lily Black.  
Anthony Alder Clover Black.  
Orchid Rose Marigold Black.  
His students.

"_The money?" A giant woman growled. They didn't have any money._

"I'll pay. Come on kids." He handed her the money. He gestured toward the door. They knew who he was. But he couldn't stop them from leaving.

If they needed him they would come.

* * *

**I wanted to do something in another P.O.V so yeah! Go check out 'Dumbledore The Villain' by liala lize. I betaed it. **

**No I can't beta anything else right now. Sorry!**

**No, Lily and Padfoot are not actually related. I made that up.**

**QUOTE:**

**Slytherin: Who the f-  
Ravenclaw: LANGUAGE!  
Slytherin: Whom the f-  
Ravenclaw: Admirable but no.**


	10. Backstories

Dade, Amy, Holly, Tony, and Orchid were sitting in an area that was well protected with charms, trying to find out if Godric Gryffindor had known who they were.

"But even so," Amy reasoned. "We should all make ourselves untrackable." She muttered a spell. Nobody would be able to find their identities without a bit of probing that would be detectable.

"Clover?" Orchid asked, tilting her head. "Are you o- what's that owl doing?!" Sure enough, a great screech owl landed before them. A single slip of paper was in it's beak.

On the back of the single banana leaf were five words: _From Godric, Salazar, and Helga. _

"It's addressed to you, Da-Clover. They might just want to make sure your okay." Holly noted. "But we shouldn't send a reply. It'd be to easy to track us."

On the front, in Salazar's handwriting, was a single paragraph in Latin:

_Aquila.  
Et pellim melis;  
Leo  
Et serpens.  
Dici herdes tui._

"What's this gibberish?" Amy shook her head. "It might just be a joke, don't you think Lily?"

"Your probably right, Via." Holly agreed.

"No." Dade whispered. "It's not gibberish. It's Latin. Mum insisted that Anne and I learn it."

"What does it say, Clover?" Tony urged.

"It means- It means 'The Eagle. The Badger. The Lion. The Snake. Claim your heir.' What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"It'd be like them to have us figure it out ourselves." Tony reasoned. "We should keep it. It'll come in handy in the future."

"Mmm." Dade agreed.

* * *

**September 1st, 9 years ago.**

_"Malfoy, Cassiopeia!" Godric called. The young witch drew herself up and sat down daintily. The hat was placed upon her head and she waited.  
_

_ **A Malfoy! Your family have all been in Slytherin for 30 years...but you're different. Sly, but only when you must be. Ambitious, but only because you need to be. Cunning, but not at heart. You have much pressure on your shoulders. You would do good in Hufflepuff.**_

_**'Please! No!' Cassie begged. 'Leo is the only reason my parents even let me come! They would never let me stay if I wasn't in Slytherin!'**_

_** I suppose they wouldn't. All right, Miss Malfoy...**_

_**"SLYTHERIN!"**_

_Cassie jumped off the stool and ran towards her brother. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smirked._

_"Welcome to the Den of Snakes, Cassiopeia. You're going to love it."_

* * *

Dade didn't know why he'd dreamed of his sorting. But it brought back a memory...a memory of Cassie's. He didn't know why or how he could have accessed that memory but he had. Somehow...Somehow Amy had too. She'd confessed it when he told her in an undertone.

They'd decided not to tell the Black's. It felt good to have secrets.

Cassiopeia Cordelia Jenkkins-Malfoy was important. Now if only Dade could figure out why he knew her full name...

* * *

Lily Aster Black.

Holly knew her name.  
Tony knew her face.  
Orchid put them together.

Tony had described her and Orchid had painted her.

_Glossy, black hair to her shoulders. Large, observant, gray eyes. Around 5'3. A long, black, Hogwarts uniform. Hufflepuff. Pale skin. A face kinda like Holly's._

That was long before. When they were 7, 8, and 9. But now? The drawing poked up, out of Holly's sack.

The long, golden writing at the top seemed shinier: _LILY ASTER BLACK...the mystery woman._

* * *

_Godric Gryffindor._

_The son of two pure-blood wizards._

_Joe and Granter Gryffindor. _

_Joe..._

_Joe Gryffindor._

_Who preferred her married name._

_Not many knew her real name._

_None but Godric._

_Her real name was..._

* * *

**Andriette Strenger nee Slytherin.**

**Salazar and she were the only two alive who knew her real name.**

**She had daughter but...she was gone.**

**The father, Jackson Strenger, had died and the baby girl had been adopted by a family that the government saw fit.**

**A family that Andriette hated. They had a son but two years older than the baby who Andriette and Jackson had christened 'Calypso Cassidy Strenger.'**

**Phillip hadn't known. **

**Cal wouldn't know she was adopted, not if that family had anything to say about it.**

**Andriette's real name was Venus Andromeda Black. **

**She was an aunt to three children: Holly Peruvia Lily Black, Anthony Alder Clover Black, and Orchid Rose Marigold Black.**

* * *

_Her real name was Josephine Potter._

* * *

**Secrets are revealed. There were a lot of backstories in this chapter. You probably couldn't tell from the title though...**

**Thanks, The8horcrux and Blizzarddragon777!**

**QUOTE:**

**Someone has their wallet stolen:**

**Gryffindor: Vows to find it and punish the thief  
Hufflepuff: Comforts the victim  
Ravenclaw: Makes a new thief-proof wallet to make up for it.  
Slytherin: Goes on a shopping spree with mysteriously just-earned funds.**


	11. Calypso

_Cassie._

That was her name...her first name. Or was it her middle? No! She was Cassiopeia 'Cassie' Phoebe Malfoy.

_Calypso._

Where had she heard that name?

_Strenger._

The Strenger's were an old wizarding family. The heir had died four weeks ago.

_Andriette. Mama._

Her mother was Stella Malfoy nee Black. Right?

Right.

* * *

Lily Aster Black.

The name had been blasted off the Black Tapestry long ago.

Lily Aster Black.

That was not her name anymore.

She was someone different now.

She was a Badger. She was not a Black.

She was Lilly Astoria Badger.

Close to her given name...but no longer recognizable.

Helga Hufflepuff had been 32 when this sweet, young girl, burned off her family tree, had come crying to her.

When Lilly had explained that she wanted to go by Lilly with two L's.  
When Lilly had explained that she wanted her middle name to be Astoria.  
When Lilly had explained that she wanted her last name to be anything but Black.

Helga had taken in this young girl. The founders never knew. Neither did Dade or Phillip.

But Lilly Aster Badger would never forget.

Lilly Aster Badger forever went by that name.

* * *

Amy Potter liked to think she knew her family tree.

Her mother: Alicia Potter nee Green.  
Her father: Alexander Potter.

Her grandparents: Oscar and Amica Green.  
Her paternal grandparents: Josie Potter and her husband. Who her husband was though...Amy didn't know.

Josie had been a widow at 25. She'd had another son. That was all Amy knew. Alexander did not like talking about his brother.

They'd had a falling out.

The brother, who had seven when Josie's husband died, went by his last name.

Alexander had been three weeks.

The brother (Amy thought of him as Uncle Mystery) had wanted to leave home. To pursue his dream job.

Alexander said he needed to take care of Josie, who had fallen fatally ill.

Uncle Mystery had said that Josie could take care of herself as she was but 45.

The Uncle had left.

Amy recited this story to Dade, who remarked "Aunt Mystery is what everyone's going to know Anne as one day."

They'd both erupted in fits of giggles.

* * *

Cassie and Leo were on the balcony of Malfoy Manor when, all of a sudden, names started flashing through her head.

_Calypso. Cassie. Cassidy._

_Calypso Cassidy Strenger.  
_

_The Baron. Phillip Salazar Slytherin._

_Brother._

_Venus Andromeda Black.  
Andriette Strenger._

_Mother._

Jackson_ Strenger._

_Father._

Cassie recited the exact wording of the names to Leo. He looked at her, concerned.

"Cassie? I- I can remember a time...before you. I know I'm older but...it's not like that. Mum just brought you home one day. You had black hair and large, brown eyes and your skin wasn't as pale. Then they _glamoured _you. Father said to me, "This is you're new sister!" But...you were one year old." Leo whispered the last part.

_"What are you saying, Leo?" _Cassie asked in a deadly tone.

"I think you're adopted."

* * *

The next day, the Malfoy's, under dark, hooded cloaks, walked into St. Mungo's. Cassie was sure people nearby could hear her thumping heart. It would not be prudent for her to be found out. The Ministry was after her.

"I don't wish for other's to know my identity." Cassie whispered to the Head Healer. "I just wish to see my birth certificate."

The Healer, Madam Angie, nodded and gestured to a room.

"Just hold out your wand." Madam Angie told the pair. "And it will respond to you."

Cassie held out her wand, 13 inches, apple wood, unicorn tail, flexible yet stubborn. A single sheet rose up and flew into her hands.

"Thank you, Madam. I bid you good-day."

* * *

It was clear.

Leo had unfurled the paper and Cassie had slowly looked at it.

It was clear.

_Calypso Cassidy Strenger. Daughter to Jackson and Andriette Strenger._

_By order of The Ministry Of Magic: To be adopted by Stella and Heinrich Malfoy._

It was clear.

They both knew it.

They had to talk to Andriette Strenger.

"Cass-Calypso. I-I'm still your brother. You know that, right?"

"Of course! And...I think I like the name Cassie. After all. My middle name is Cassidy, after all." Suddenly, Cassie changed.

Her blond hair grew longer and turned hazel. Her eyes were deep chocolate.

Her face was Andriette's face.

Yes, they needed to find Cassie's mother.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry, if it was confusing but I wrote it kinda quick.**

**Please check out my other stories!**

**I really need more quotes: I had to search for this one for a long time.**

**QUOTE!**

**Ravenclaws be like: KEEP CALM and CORRECT EVERYONE!**


	12. Calypso II

Dade, Amy, and the Blacks were walking in the forest when they heard a strange sound.

It was a sort of call- an animal noise maybe. But it was made by a human.

A single flower flew down from a tree.

"Umm...let's go." Holly said nervously.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Tony agreed.

* * *

"Andriette, Andriette..." Calypso, as was her name, murmured flipping through '_The Noble Names Of Our Time'._

"She might be under 'S'. For Strenger." Leo remarked.

Calypso shook her head:"I already looked. But she was adopted! I found Calypso Strenger, not Cassiopeia Malfoy!"

"So...wait! Show me your page, Calypso!"

She flipped around before showing him. _Daughter to Jackson Adrian and Venus Andromeda Strenger._

"This book seems a little too convenient..." Leo trailed off.

"Don't worry!" His sister reassured him. "It was in Mum's vault. My real Mum's, I mean. They did a test to prove I was related."

"Right well...it says her address on her page. Let's go?"

"Let's go. I want to meet my mother."

* * *

"Do any of you have house-elfs?" Dade asked suddenly. "I gave mine to Andriette Strenger, but it'd be a great help!"

"Daddy freed ours before..he and Mum got in the accident." Amy whispered softly. Dade smiled softly.

"Ours won't respond to us. Mother...she told them we weren't to be trusted."

"Err...I'm sorry?" Dade backed away from them. Orchid smiled wryly.

"S'Okay." She told him.

* * *

"Mistress Andy!" A small elf called into the hall. "They be visitors! They asking for you!"

Andy sighed and stalked into the hall. When her eyes fell upon the young man, she bulged: "Leo Malfoy." She snarled. And the girl next to him...his sister. Andy's daughter. Her darling Cal.

"Auntie." Leo smiled at her. "I present to you, your daughter."

It was her. Her hazel hair, flecked with gold. Jackson's hair. Her eyes, deep chocolate, the most pulchritudinous irises Andy had ever seen. Philip's eyes. And her strong cheekbones, her slanted eyebrows, her regal face. _Andy's face._

"I- I Quiestic!" Andy brandished her wand at the two: the spell would reveal their names.

_Leo Malfoy_

_Calypso Cassidy Strenger (Cassiopeia Cordelia Malfoy)_

* * *

It was her. Her baby girl was back.

But she wasn't their baby anymore: she was an adult, of twenty years in age. She'd dreamed of this for years.

But Cal had gone on. She'd been strong for years.

And in this moment a door was opened: they were mother and daughter and they could be together.

Love was many things. Love was her Calypso.

Love was her daughter. Her eyes, her hair, her posture: she was not perfect. She was not an angel.

But she was here, she was here now and Andy would never let her go again.

* * *

Calypso

She didn't know anything about her mother.

She would never know her father or little brother.

But she'd take this opportunity.

The Malfoy's had never accepted her for who she was. But Andy would.

She loved her mother, oh god, she loved her. But she hadn't met her for 19 years.

Now, she had to take a flying leap off a cliff. It would have made her crack normally.

But she had Leo and Andy: the two people who loved her regardless.

It wasn't a leap: it was a soar. She was floating.

"Mum? Do you...want to tell me about yourself?"

Andy smiled, through the tears running down her face, and took Cal in a deep hug.

"I love you, Cal."

* * *

**Like? I have a poll on my profile: go check it out!**

**Also, the part where Calypso and Andy think (the last two 'paragraphs') wasn't planned. I was listening to Celine Dion and inspiration struck! I listened to: 'My heart will go on' for Andy and 'Taking Chances' for Calypso. They're really good songs.**

**QUOTE:  
**

**Dumbledore: GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!**

**Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff: Okay, sounds fake, but okay. **


	13. Strange Voices

They were talking: Leo, Calypso and Andriette. They were actually talking.

"Oh Calypso!" Andy moaned suddenly. "You got so lucky!"

"Why?" Calypso yelped.

"Because," Andy said, chuckling."You didn't have to grow up with Sal as an Uncle!"

The Night was full of laughter; laughter and tears. They were a family now: in blood and not.

* * *

"Lily?" Holly whispered. "Vulnerable."

"Yeah. Lily's symbolize the vulnerable and innocent." Orchid said quickly, glaring at her sister. "We- the three of us, were educated about flowers. Orchids represent luxury and strength."

Amy and Dade nodded softly.

"Well, you _are _Lily now, Ho-Lils!" Amy joked. Holly glared. "Sorry, sorry..."

_What a Gryffindor!_

* * *

"I don't trust Holl- Lily. Did you see, Alder(Tony) glared at her?" Amy whispered, that night.

"Yeah." Dade murmured. "We might have to give them a rain check. I don't want to ditch them but...we might be left to sell."

"I don't trust her, but she's not done anything. Give her time. We'll be ready." The young Potter remarked, wisely.

"G'Night, Via."

"G'Night Clover."

* * *

Dade hadn't bothered to read The Daily Prophet but there was an important article in there.

Sadly, he never read it.

**(This is for The8Horcrux)**

**Cassiopeia 'Cassie' Malfoy was long thought dead: but the world was wrong.**

**Cassie is in fact, adopted. Her true identity was made known today: Calypso Cassidy Strenger. **

**We wish her luck in reconnecting with her mother, Andriette Strenger nee Slytherin.**

**(Calypso=Cassie)**

* * *

"Hello, Calypso." Leo smiled wryly as his little sister came skipping in.

"Hi, Leo! Hi Mummy!" She giggled.

"Nice to see you up and kicking, Cal!" Andy told her. It was nice: Cal had been a mix of shocked and depressed for the past week.

"Hey, Cal! Go change your clothes and do up your hair." Leo ordered.

"Why?" Calypso moaned.

"Trust us." Andy said, smirking.

Calypso rolled her eyes and marched upstairs.

* * *

Helena Ravenclaw was walking the halls of Hogwarts.

"Hello, Phillip." She said coldly. "Wearing your chains as penance, I see. You should be."

Smirking at the hurt on his face, she turned and left.

She wondered where the diadem was.

* * *

"I have it." Dade whispered, when Holly and Tony had left.

"Have what?" Orchid asked.

"The diadem, My mother's diadem"

"EXCELLENT!" Someone yelled. "So, just hand it over and we'll kill you less painfully, yeah?"

* * *

Calypso closed the door to her room and picked out an outfit.

It was a short, green tunic and matching ribbon.

She did her hair in the most elaborate braid she could.

"Happy?"

"Very." Was Andy's reply.

"It's a nice dress." Came a voice from the back of the room.

* * *

**So, Calypso=Cassie. Sorry, The8Horcrux! Maybe also reread the chapter 'Calypso'?**

**QUOTE:**

**American Sorting Hat a.k.a Baseball Cap: Bro, Imma say ur house is ALPHA DRAGON DUDES! LOL.**

**ALPHA DRAGON DUDES: YOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**FRESHMAN WIZARD: *Crowdsurfs while taking a selfie***

**I edited this a bit.**

* * *

_Songs I listened to while writing:_

_It's Time- Imagine Dragons_

_Firework- Katy Perry_

_Love Me Like You Do- Ellie Goulding_

_What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger -Kelly Clarkson_


	14. Betrayal Again

"_It's a very nice dress." Came a voice from the back of the room._

Calypso turned around. There was a familiar figure leaning against a figure.

He had a long beard and friendly smile. His eyes sparkled with mirth: he had the robes of a Hogwarts Professor.

"Professor Slytherin..." Calypso murmured. She was sure she was dreaming at this point.

"Oh, please!" Salazar laughed. "Call me Uncle Salazar. It feels right. Now come- I want to make up for time with my niece and nephew!"

Calypso's jaw dropped. She barely heard Leo whisper 'I'm not your nephew.' But somehow it was the thing that brought her back to reality.

"'Course you are!" She cried. "I'm his niece and you're my brother! That makes you his nephew."

Leo shook his head and grabbed her hand. Salazar grabbed his other, adding to his blush.

"Goodbye Andy! I'll try not to ruin them!"

"SALAZAR!"

They dissapparated, with a quick pop, Andy smiling fondly behind them.

* * *

"Where are we?" Leo asked, arching an eyebrow. It was a wizarding place: House-elves stared at them in awe, their large eyes full of pain and sadness but at the same time determination.

"The kitchens of Hogwarts." Calypso whispered. "Me and Hellie used to come down here."

"Hellie?" Salazar asked sharply.

"Helena Ravenclaw." Calypso confirmed.

"Cal, Leo...let me tell you how and why Helena died. Rowena's diadem...

...and so Dade went missing."

"That, that..." Leo sttutered.

"I know! I can't believe she was my best friend. But...the two children! The vendor!" Calypso shrieked.

"What children? What vendor? Wait...Leo? Oh, by the way guys, you have to call me Uncle Godric: it's a rule!" Godric Gryffindor exclaimed, waltzing into the room.

"Hi, Prudence." The two younger adults burst out laughing. Godric grinned, shaking his head.

"But really," Leo said, regaining his seriousness (**Sirius**ness?) "It's our turn to tell a story. Listen up, Uncle Sal, Uncle Godric and Aunt Helga (She had just walked in). It all started when I got a job as a street vendor and met two kids...

...And then they ran away."

"Dade and Amy are out there somewhere." Calypso concluded. "And they might need our help."

* * *

Leo was a bit overprotective. But who could blame him?

His parents hadn't been very fond of him. Or at least...his father hadn't.

He didn't love anybody; all he wanted was a rightful heir and a beautiful daughter who could get him marriage alliances.

He didn't get it.

His mother...she tried. She really did. She tried to be a good person. But that had limits.

The one thing that didn't have limits? Leo's love for his sister.

His Cassie. His Calypso.

He would everything for her.

Then Andy came along. She was amazing but she hadn't been there for her daughter for 19 years!

Andy hadn't made sure Calypso was safe.

Andy hadn't been able to protect her.

In Leo's eyes, Andy had good as given her up to The Malfoy's. And that did not make Leo like the woman.

Until one night.

Calypso had been asleep before her head hit the pillow but Andy had turned and murmured "Leo and Calypso Strenger."

That was the moment Leo started to love Andy. "G'Night, Mum." He'd whispered back.

He didn't belong in The Strenger Family. But then again...Cassie hadn't belonged in The Malfoy Family.

He silently hated the fact that he still thought of her as Cassie.

* * *

_"EXCELLENT!" Someone yelled. "So, just hand it over and we'll kill you less painfully, yeah?"_

The three- Dade, Amy and Orchid- slowly turned around. Standing there, the speaker flashed them a maniac's smile.

He was the person they least expected. He wasn't wearing a disguise: he was obviously in his natural appearance.

His eyes, the same color as the trees in the forest. His golden straw that he called hair, down to his ears. It had been cut maybe minutes before.

Beside him, a figure was quaking in fear. She was glaring at the boy.

"How could you?" The prisoner hissed. "How could you betray us all?"

"Well," The boy snarled. "I am a Black."

He was Anthony Black. And the prisoner was his sister, Holly.

* * *

**I know, I know! I tried to make you think Holly was the traitor last chapter! But actually, Tony and Holly were both offered the chance to betray Dade and Amy and only Tony accepted. **

**Holly was trying to warn them. I debated ending the chapter like this: '_How could you?' The prisoner hissed. 'How could you betray us all?' The boy's name was..._**

**But I decided I'm not that cruel!**

**I. NEED. QUOTES! Or the next two chapters won't have one!**

**QUOTE:**

**Hello**

**Hufflepuff: it's me  
Ravenclaw: Is it me you're looking for?  
Slytherin: darknes, my old friend.  
Gryffindor: my name is inigo montoya, you killed my father prepare to die!**

* * *

_Songs I listened to while writing:_

_Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift (For Leo's P.O.V )_

_Try Everything- Zootopia_

_It's Time- Imagine Dragons_

_Gryffindor: A parody of Firework by Katy Perry. Check it out on YouTube!_

_Cups (When I'm Gone) -Anna Kendrick_

_Sit Still Look Pretty- Daya_

* * *

Please go vote for the poll on my profile! It's about what the plot of my next story should be...

PLEASE VOTE!

~demigod ravenclaw


	15. The Erudite and The Snake

_He was Anthony Black. And the prisoner was his_ sister,_ Holly._

"How could you? How. Could. You?" Orchid spat. "You absolute...You absolute...Argh!"

She flew at her brother and jammed her fist into his cheek.

"Now, now, Ora! Join us. Join us and you'll be great. Join us and you'll be powerful. Join us and Holly may be spared." Tony hissed in her ear.

Power. Orchid looked up at the word. She smirked, playing with her options.

"Yes. I will join you." Orchid whispered back.

Tony smiled and said, "Goodbye, Black. We, The Erudite and The Snake, banish you."

_The Erudite was Tony. The Snake was Orchid._

Holly's eyes widened as Tony grabbed her around the waist. He cast her toward the Lake.

"Goodbye. You could have one of us. But you don't deserve that."

* * *

Holly sat by that very lake, almost ten hours later, cradling her knees.

Tears soaked her dress. It was blissful oblivion, being here, crying.

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Dade and Amy were gone, somewhere in the wilderness.

Tony- no, The Erudite did not have the diadem but once he did...no one was safe.

Dade would surely be killed.

There was a time when Orchid and Tony set Holly's heart on fire. They were her reason for living.

But now...she had lost everything. Her glamour had worn off.

And that's when she came. The young girl in the beautiful tunic. Her long braid and soft eyes.

Holly had recognized her from somewhere but where?

"Hello, Holly. My name is Calypso but I think you you better know me as Cassie Malfoy...I shared a dorm with you for 7 years, after all."

* * *

**I'm so, so, sorry for the short chapter! I don't have a quote today but the next chapter will have two. Tell me some good quotes if you find them.**

**Also, please, please, please vote for the poll on my profile if you like my writing!**

* * *

_Songs I listened to while writing:_

_Faded- Alan Walker_

_Radioactive- Imagine Dragons_


	16. Old Friends And New

Holly looked up, her wet hair and red eyes and ragged clothes in all their glory, at Calypso.

"Calypso?" She asked her old friend. Calypso shrugged it off with a simple,

"I'm adopted. But what's this about Tony and Orchid revolting? Hunting Dade down? Disowning you? The Erudite and The Snake."

Her words were like a knife, cutting through Holly's skin, and finally piercing her soul.

"STOP!" She screeched. Calypso pulled Holly to her feet and embraced her. Holly broke off and began to walk, holding Calypso's hand within hers.

She tried to hide her embarrassment at not being able to walk herself.

"Come on, Holls." Calypso said cheerfully. "Let's go meet my _real _mother!"

* * *

"Amy, we need help!" Dade cried in frustration. "And I don't mean more allies! Look at this article- Cassie is Andy's long, lost, daughter. We have to go back to Uncle Sal, Uncle Godric, and Auntie Helga!"

"You...may be right." Amy said slowly. "If you really think it is best? I don't waver in my trust. Let's go."

With a small pop, they appeared in the kitchen of Andriette Strenger.

Holly and Calypso looked up, huddled on the couch.

"DADE! AMY!" Calypso screamed for everyone else's benefit.

"Calypso, huh?" Dade said while Amy laughed "Hi, Holls!"

The three alive founders plus Andy and Leo tore into the room.

"Fidelius Charm." Andy explained. "The secret keeper is Holly."

Nobody questioned it- though in hindsight maybe they should have.

* * *

Orchid sat on the steps, seemingly not aware of Tony across from her, reading her mind.

_An Oclumency shield! Drat._

"You know, Tony, I'd prefer it if you didn't read my mind." Orchid said quietly.

Tony silently nodded.

* * *

**I'm back! Yeah, my chapters are short. The next one'll be long! Unbreakable vow, swear on the Styx, whatever.**

**Thanks a lot, The8Horcrux! I might do a combination of the ones you mentioned...Hmmmm.**

**No quote again! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THREE (Or one)**

**The8Horcrux: Did you read Chapter 14 (Betrayal Again)? I only ask because you seem to review every chapter and the last time you didn't review you forgot to read it. **

Any ideas for this story? New characters? I have a short outline but any suggestions would be great!


	17. War Is ComingAnd With It Comes Friends

The next few days passed in silence.

Calypso and Andy seemed to enjoy each other's company: every so often, they glanced up and smiled softly at the other.

Leo seemed to enjoy it too, having taken to calling Andy, 'Mum.'

Dade was glad they were happy.

* * *

In just days after Amy and Dade's arrival, the place had turned from a cozy home to a meeting room.

"The Erudite is on the move. We think- know- that he wants to, and this is what he told the source we sent to him, "make the world a better place for everybody."

He is trying to gain allies: we've watched him move from Transylvania to England to Portugal. He's trying to recruit: so we've done the same."

Godric was giving the report on Tony's whereabouts, holding Helga's hand as she was next to him. They were both in wooden chairs, Helga's rocking slowly.

Salazar was on his other side and then Andy and Calypso. All three were on the same wooden bench.

Leo sat at the head with Holly on the other side of the table, again in a wooden chair with pillows.

Amy and Dade sat on the soft chair, Dade in it and Amy on the arm.

In three love-seats, six people were divided evenly and one more at the other head.

Salazar took over the report:

"These are the old friends we've recruited so far, and we're on the look out for more. Amalthea and Jacoby Petal and their daughter, Danielle, she's 20. This is their son, Fido, he's 18? Yes, and Amalthea's sister: Metis Archina and her son, Morpheus. Mr. Archina was killed by one of Tony's scouts."

Amalthea had a soft face and her hair was ebony colored and soft. Her skin was light brown: taupe, maybe. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with kindness.

Jacoby had the same look about him, though his eyes were hazel and seemed to pierce you. His skin was a bit darker than his wife. He was large but not obese, bald and jolly.

Danielle and Fido looked like their mother (his hair reaching his shoulders, hers to her knees.) with hazel eyes in all but demeanor: Fido slouched and his mouth twisted making him seem bored. Danielle just glared and scowled, appearing horribly cruel.

Metis, like the children, did not look to be a cheerful person. Her hair and skin matched Amalthea's but her eyes were icy blue and glared around at everyone, her face twisting the jagged scar from her eyebrow to her chin.

Morpheus seemed most like Jacoby: his icy eyes and mocha skin made his lighter, brown hair fall unnoticed in all it's curly glory. He smiled and seemed like he would have once been large, but now you could count his ribs.

"Next week!" Helga was saying, "My old friend's niece is coming! She is only 15 but a well experienced medic, oh goodness! Her name is Bianca Dumbledore!"

* * *

Dade, Amy, Holly and Calypso all enjoyed Morpheus's company (though they called him Morphy). Danielle and Fido never came out of their rooms: they didn't even know why.

Jacoby was almost as good a cook as Helga, though Amalthea almost burned the house down.

And then, it was the day of Bianca Dumbledore's arrival. Dade, Amy, Calypso, Holly and Morpheus stood outside, waiting.

* * *

Bianca had strange, amber eyes and strawberry-blonde down to her ankles, which was saying a lot as she was almost 6'5. She smiled a lot and Dade had to forcibly take his eyes off her.

He felt a strange need to protect this girl. But why...he didn't know.

"So, why are you here?" Amy asked, leaning away from the girl as though repulsed.

"Amy!" Calypso chided lightly.

"What?" Amy snapped.

"Hey! I didn't ask to be here, you know." Bianca growled back.

The two girls glared at each other before Bianca straightened up and glared around at the rest of them.

"I'm going to go find Auntie Helga." She turned up her nose at them and marched inside.

* * *

"So, Bianca!" Helga smiled warmly at dinner (made by Jacoby), "How is your father? Fine man, Brian. And your mother, Rosalie! Your uncle was the one who asked if you could come you know, Rosalie's brother, Theodore! Ans what of your sisters and grandparents?"

Amy glared at the table. _What was wrong with her lately?_

Bianca apparently disagreed with Helga's view of her father, if her face was anything to go by.

"My father's parents are umm...well my grandmother died before my birth and Gramps is doing great. My mother's parents...we're not close. They're divorced and I've never seen the grandmother but Grandfather is alright, I think. My sisters are fine, Sophia is a bit shaken up but she's trying to be a good older sister.

Fiona is traumatized but managing to smile.

I'm not sure how Aurora's doing, we've never been close, and Theseus...well, Father told you."

Bianca was seated next to Dade on the floor: Amy had to couch to share with Morpheus, who she took a liking to.

"Well, today...today Anthony Alder Clover Black has declared war."

* * *

**Finally, an update! I'm sorry about the wait, I really try.**

**Can I make up for it with the three quotes?**

**QUOTES:**

**1\. MAKING THE HOUSES:**

**Godric: I only take the kids that can PUNCH THIS LON IN THE FACE!  
**

**Salazar: If you can disarm the deadly traps and take me on face-to-face, you're in.**

**Rowena: Kids in my house must pass a twenty-four hour compulsory examination.**

**Helga:...These kids are ELEVEN!**

**2\. THE HOUSES AT THEIR WORST:**

**Gryffindor: *In the Hospital Wing with all bones broken and all teeth missing* WORTH IT!**

**Slytherin: My cunning plan somehow got so wrong that I managed to double-cross myself and get a full year of detention!  
**

**Ravenclaw: I DON'T NEED SLEEP, GOD YOU'RE DUMB! IT'S ONLY BEEN A DAY SINCE I ATE, I MUST FINISH THIS BOOK ABOUT DRAGON DUNG!**

**Hufflepuff: *With arms full of kittens* I want them all!**

**3\. Keep Calm**

**Gryffindor: KEEP CALM, WE'RE HANDLING IT!**

**Slytherin: KEEP CALM AND SAVE YOURSELF!**

**Hufflepuff: KEEP CALM AND STICK TOGETHER!**

**Ravenclaw: KEEP CALM, THERE'S A LOGICAL EXPLANATION!**

* * *

_Phew, done._


	18. Dade Runs Around Helplessly

Silence.

"He declared war." Danielle said, glaring at Dade like this was his fault.

"Well, yes." Salazar scratched the back of his head. "He calls his soldiers 'The Cogent.' He- He wants to take over Hogwarts but..the public is starting to view him as _right._"

He let that sink in.

"What about Hogwarts?" BIanca asked softly. "My sister was starting this year."

"It may have to close." Salazar informed, a bit tactlessly.

Amy smirked at her across the table.

"_Amy!" _Morpheus hissed.

Dade frowned at him, unsure why he was doing it.

"I think everyone under 20 can leave. They seem to be a little young for war." Danielle said nastily. Helga nodded, not catching the spite.

Dade, Amy, Morpheus, Bianca and Fido walked out, glaring at Danielle. Calypso smiled sadly, while Leo hid a laugh.

* * *

"Amy, can we talk?" Dade growled.

"Gee, Dadey. I feel pretty tired and may-"

"We share a bedroom, Amica."

She sighed and pushed open the door.

"What, Dade?" Amy asked tiredly.

"_Why _are you so mean to Bianca. _What _is going on between you? _Why _are you suddenly friends with Morpheus? _What _made you so cranky-"

"ALRIGHT! Maybe you should ask _Bianca. _She always has the answers, right?"

"Amy!"

"Goodnight!"

* * *

"Bianca?" Dade called. "Can we talk?"

She looked nice, Dade thought softly. Her hair was in a long braid and she was...glaring at him?

"What? You want to know about Amy and me, right? Well-"

"Amy and I." Dade corrected. "That's proper grammar."

"WHATEVER!" Bianca shrieked. "Well, you can ask Morpheus! He always knows, right?"

As she slammed the door in his face, Dade called,

"Goodnight, Bianca!"

* * *

"Morpheus!" Dade yelled. "Can we talk?"

He looked a mess. He was also glaring.

"What's going on with Bianca and Amy?"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW!?" Morpheus screamed. "DANIELLE WOULD KNOW, ASK HER!"

"Goodnight, Morphy!" Dade screamed to the locked door.

* * *

"Danielle-"

"Get lost."

"Can I-"

"Go away."

"Ask you-"

"Ask Fido."

"But-"

"No."

"Okay. Goodnight."

* * *

"Fido?"

No answer. Dade kept going.

"So, Danielle told me to come ask you this: do y-"

"GO AWAY!"

"..."

* * *

"Auntie Helga." She was his last bet, he was too tired to ask anyone else. "Do you know why Amy and Bianca are fighting?"

"I'm afraid so, dear. You'll know one day but it's not my secret to tell. It's Amy's."

He sighed. Helga was too good.

"Okay. Goodnight, Auntie Helga."

* * *

**Hmm. I don't know if I'm perfectly happy with this but oh well!**

**I have plans for Dade. I know what the pairings will be for this but ti's not labeled 'Romance' for a reason. It's just not big on that.**

**QUOTE:**

**How many Hogwarts students does it take to screw a lightbulb?**

**6.**

**1 Slytherin to break it.**

**1 Gryffindor to volunteer to fix it.**

**3 Hufflepuffs to hold the ladder.**

**And a Ravenclaw to point out that they could have just used magic.**


	19. Gone II

"Good Morning, Dade." Bianca and Amy chirped in unison the next morning.

Dade, who was heavily sleep-deprived, glared at them.

"Good Morning, Ravenclaw." Danielle said stiffly.

"Yeah, Morning." Fido added.

"Are you okay, Dade?" Amalthea asked worriedly.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Jacoby frowned.

"You don't look good!" Morpheus exclaimed.

Salazar and Helga rushed to check him for smallpox.

Godric put a hand against Dade's pulse.

"Were you awake too long? I heard you running around at _2._" Metis pointed out, bored.

Dade nodded drearily, before promptly passing out.

Helga rushed to catch him.

* * *

_Dade was asleep: he knew that much. This was a dream...or a nightmare?_

_Probably the latter. _

_Amy and Bianca were above him, arguing._

_That was normal._

_But...a lone figure was running behind them. The figure raised an arm, wand in hand._

_"RUN!" Dade wanted to yell to the girls, but his voice wouldn't work._

_The figure stunned them and dragged them off._

_Dade's legs were like jelly. He couldn't move, could just watch in despair._

_And sweat was running down his forehead...someone was pressing a cloth on it._

* * *

_He was back in the __same spot, the girls were arguing again._

This time, it was an Avada Kedavra that shot out, not a stunning spell. He screamed.

* * *

Morpheus had been the one with the cloth.

"Dade! You're finally awake, you were out for 36 hours. But..."

No, the dream was just a dream. It wasn't real, couldn't be real.

"But what, Morpheus? But what?" Dade's voice was scratchy as it came out.

"There was...a bombing. Yesterday." Morpheus said slowly. "There were no deaths. But...we had to hide you and there wasn't time. They took hostages."

Dade leaped out of bed, running around the house and doing a count.

Godric, Salazar and Helga looked up at him in surprise from the kitchen. 4 out of 11 already.

Danielle and Fido leaned on the banister. 6 out of 11.

Amalthea was reading scrolls in her room. 7 out of 11.

Jacoby waved at him and Metis frowned. 9.

Amy was watching him, thank the gods. 10.

Then...

Morpheus caught up with him, panting.

"They- They took Bianca."

* * *

**QUOTE:**

**Why Harry wasn't in Ravenclaw:**

**Seamus: Eye of Rabbit, Harp String Hum, Turn this water into Rum!**

**Harry: What's Seamus trying to do to that water?**


	20. Mother, Daughter and Son

_"They took Bianca."_

Dade grasped the wall for balance, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

If his first dream was truue...what about the second? Could Bianca be...no, he mustn't think like that.

"Calypso, Andy and Leo are in the kitchen, you didn't pass them on your head-count. Holly's in her room." Morpheus told him.

Dade blinked before slowly...running downstairs.

* * *

"What was he like? Papa, I mean." Calypso was saying.

"He was amazing. You have his hair, Cal, and his good-nature."

Leo nodded at this, brushing Calypso's hair behind her ear.

"I-I love you both very much." Andy whispered. "Never forget that."

"What about my _little _brother? Phillip?" Leo visibly flinched at Calypso's words, though the women didn't notice.

"Cal, he-he is a ghost at Hogwarts. As soon as this war is over, I'll take you to meet him."

"Was he scared of death?"

"No, but the one he loved is a ghost and he needed to be with her." Andy's voice seemed to pierce Dade, knowing who it was that Phillip loved. Anne..._Helena _Anne.

"Did he know about me?" Calypso murmured.

Andy shook her head.

"He was born the year after The Malfoy's took you."

"Like a replacement?" Leo asked, slight envy visible in his voice.

Calypso and Andy both turned to him, in betrayal and fury respectively.

"Excuse me? Do I look like the kind of person who would do that?" Andy bit out. "What right do you _have? _You're not my child."

"And you're not her mother! You didn't raise her. You never even wrote or visited! Your son was one year younger than us and in our house. He _knew _her, was _friends _with her and you lied to both of them." Leo fought back.

"Guys, please!" Calypso pleaded, tears threatening to fall. "We mustn't fight, we mustn't!"

"Calypsp is MY daughter! I gave birth to her, I never wanted to give her up...The Ministry was punishing me." Andy shouted.

"Well then, it was your fault! I know you'd have known the consequences in what you did. You still had a child, and it was your fault. You did give her up voluntarily." Leo's voice was dangerously low.

Calypso's tears were free falling now.

"LEO! MUM! Stop it. Just stop. Leo has a point, but I know Phillip wasn't a replacement and Mum loves me very much. She's right."

"I see. You choose her. I should have known. I don't belong here and you were the only reason I stayed, _Cassie. _But you were never going to choose me, were you?" Leo nodded and walked outside the house, brushing Dade's shoulder.

The crack of Apparition sounded.

Calypso jumped to her feet, sobbing desperately.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I-Just remember that I love you bo- that I love you." Andy sighed and turned the light off in the kitchen. It was only 8:30, but she was feeling tired and Dade couldn't blame her for going to bed.

After a few minutes, it become clear to him that Calypso was also asleep. Dade draped a quilt over her before retiring to bed himself.

_I'm sorry Bianca...and Leo. I hope that you're safe and warm and well-fed._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Callie. I- Juat remember that I love you bo-that I love you." Andy sighed and turned the light off in the kitchen. It was only 8:30 but she was feeling tired and couldn't be blamed for going to bed.

Calypso sobbed into her hands.

Leo was gone.

She could have phrased it differently. He'd left because of her.

Her brother was in danger and it was all her fault.

She felt a soft quilt over her shoulders. Holly could have put it there. She hadn't seen her old friend in days.

_Oh Leo. I'm so sorry_

* * *

Orchid turned over the picture that Tony had left in her room.

It was the three of them...or the two? He'd cut Holly out, somehow.

Rage flared inside her.

Holly hadn't tried to take her back.

Tony had forced her with him.

Who could she even trust?

_Amy and Dade. _She answered herself. But she hated them...right?

She heard muffled sobs coming from the room across the hall.

The new prisoner. Bella, or something.

Well, a chat wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Bianca was curled in a ball and her hands were wet with tears.

She still remembered what Tony had told her...that she'd better tell him where Headquarters was or her sisters, _her sisters, _would pay for it.

Orchid had come in after she fell asleep.

"_Confundo." _Orchid leaned down and whispered two sentences in Bianca's ear before smirking like a psychopath and exiting the room.

Oh, Tony would be happy enough now.

* * *

"I do love her." Andy murmured softly before she fell asleep.

Tomorrow, she'd show it well.

* * *

**A bit of a cliffhanger. The next chapter might be kinda...nope, not revealing.**

**QUOTE: **

**How much do I hate Umbridge?**

**If she was locked in a room with Hitler, Voldemort, Bellatrix and Wormtail, and I had a gun with two bullets...**

**I'd shoot her twice.**


	21. I'm Evil

CHAPTER 20

Dade woke to the smell of smoke.

Apparently everyone else did too, for when he ran downstairs, everybody else was already gathered there.

"Nothing to worry about, just burned food!" Helga said cheerfully. Godric and Salazar gave her a reproachful look. Andy sighed softly.

_CRASH!_

"That doesn't sound like burned food." Holly shot back snidely.

"Holly!" Amy cried. "Don't be so _vulgar!"_

"It'll be fine." Andy assured them. "Come have some cabbage on toast. Well, it's pretty stale to be honest but it should be edible."

Calypso passed her plate right back across to her mother.

"Not hungry."

Andy blinked away tears, though nobody saw, and nodded.

* * *

It was around lunch time when it started.

The _CRASH!_

It sounded nearer, louder and worse.

Dade was scared.

"NOW! Dade, Amy, Fido and Morpheus, get out! Use the rooftop exit!" Helga cried.

Morpheus nodded, took Fido and Amy's hands (Dade was holding Amy's other) and ran upstairs.

"Is it...another bombing?" Fido asked.

Morpheus hesitated before nodding carefully.

Dade's heart sank. Everyone else was still back there...but they seemed to have a plan, right?

"OUT! OUT! Climb up and drop down into the bushes. Stay there!"

Fido jumped out and they followed his lead.

There were hundreds of bushes, and they were tall.

Dade knew everyone could hide carefully from the bombs there...but maybe they were getting supplies?

Morpheus put his arms around, erecting a soft 'we're not children!' from Amy.

Danielle and Holly dropped down beside them a few minutes later.

"Calypso is helping the adults." Holly told them shortly.

But Godric, Salazar and Amalthea dropped out in the next ten minutes and there was still no sign of her.

Jacoby had come just two minutes after that, bringing bad news.

"That exit's been bombed through. Only one more can come in and I couldn't find Andy and Calypso. If they try any other exit, they'll be killed!"

Salazar looked grief-stricken at this.

"Oh, Andy!" He whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile

"CALYPSO!" Andy grabbed her daughters hands. "Jacoby's gone, it's just us. I want you to know...I love you AND Leo. Tell Sal I love him too. I love you both."

She smiled softly before pushing Calypso down the rooftop exit.

The exit was in flames and Andy was surrounded by them.

"I love you." She whispered again, as the flames enclosed her fully.

* * *

"NO!" Calypso shrieked as she regained consciousness.

"Cal." It was Salazar. "I'm so sorry. This is our new safe house, we can't decipher how they found the old one. Your mother...they're no chance. Avada Kedavra's flew through each and every window and they burned the place down. I'm so sorry."

Calypso lay back down. Tears would not come, could not form.

They would come later...she knew that much.

Salazar had left and she hated the silence for it brought back the ghastly sight.

_I love you both._ Her mother had pushed her down, hadn't tried to get them both out, had made sure there was no chance of the flames reaching Calypso.

She saw a small white stone at the edge of the room, next to her bed.

Her heart tore at the words: _In remembrance to Andriette Strenger nee Slytherin._

* * *

**I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I feel like a hypocrite for crying as characters die in my favorite books.**

**But I just realized that their names are _Calypso and Leo. _Like...from Rick Riordan's books. LOL.**

**QUOTE:**

**Ravenclaws: Knowledge is gained.**

**Gryffindors: THIS IS SPARTA!**


	22. Godric's Back!

**Replies to Reviews**

**The8Horcrux: I meant that I was evil for killing Andy. And, no, I didn't know until I was rereading a chapter and thought: 'Wait, Leo and Calypso?'. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

* * *

"It's getting weird." Amy informed Calypso, who was confined to her bed due to burns. "Professor's Gryffindor and Slytherin are disappearing often and Jacoby too, at times. Danielle looks even more grumpy of late, and Holly won't talk to us."

Calypso didn't respond.

"Leo can stop by, if you want."

"What?" Calypso gasped, moving up before gingerly holding her ribs.

"That got your attention. Calypso I-Don't-Know-Your-Middle-Name Malfoy-Strenger!" Amy started.

"It's Cassidy. My middle name. And I'd prefer you add a 'Slash, Cassiopeia Cordelia Malfoy'. Malfoy-Strenger doesn't sound right. And I hate you for making me think Leo was here."

"RIGHT! Sorry, by the way. YOU MUST DECIDE NOW!" Amy let a jarring silence take over.

"Decide what?" Calypso drawled.

"Decide whether you want to be a nurse or a fighter. It's war time. You can switch when you want, of course."

"I'll be a fighter."

"But-"

"I want to be a fighter."

"Let her do it, 'Mica." Godric Gryffindor advised, grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her along.

_Like a parent would._ Calypso thought with a pang, as her eyes welled with tears again.

* * *

_Dearest,_

_Come with us. Join us. You will have nothing to fear._

_We could be together again. Nothing would separate us...not even my 'sisters'._

_My heart is yours. Your heart is mine. Her heart is ours._

_I long for you every day._

_Please say you feel the same way._

_All my love,_

_The Erudite._

_(Anthony Alder Clover Black)_

A letter posted the very same day as the last paragraph

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Mica?" Godric asked: his nickname for his favorite student. "Can I tell you something?"

Amy nodded, turning to him.

"My brother...he was three weeks old when our father died. I was older and go b his last name- Gryffindor, obviously. But he goes by my mother's maiden name. She died when she was 48. I- I had left her to create Hogwarts and the only reason she'd gotten so far is that my brother- my _younger _brother- had stayed back to care for her. Dade and Helena...we were like them. Except _I _was Helena and my mother- my mother was Ro. Dade doesn't know. His hatred of Helena...it shocks me. _My brother feels that way about me, Mica!"_

He was scared. Amy heard his voice tremble as he spoke the name 'Dade'.

Godric Gryffindor, a person Amy had admired all her life, had betrayed his family. She felt no comfort in his hand on her shoulder: in fact, she much wanted to throw it off.

It was, she realized with a pang, akin to Helena Anne Ravenclaw touching her.

Amy grabbed the hand still on her scapula with the intention of throwing it off.

Instead, she found herself holding to it. His fingers shook and she could feel how tired, how _ashamed, _he was of his past.

"Why are you telling me this? Why should I care?" Amy snapped. The words seemed to fly out of her mouth.

Had she really just said that?

" 'Mica...my brother was named Alexander. Alexander Potter...your father. So, by all means- I'm your good Uncle G."

* * *

**QUOTE:**

**HARRY POTTER ALPHABET:**

**E is for Eroll: he's barely alive!**

**F is Fred: Dead, Dead, Dead!**

**G is for George: The holiest here!**

**H is for Hagrid: flawless, hairy man-beast!**


	23. Back Again?

_I am your Uncle._

* * *

"Calypso?" Calypso looked up, her eyes flooding her entire face with tears, like the ocean collapsing onto a beach. It was Holly.

"He-Hello, Holls."

"Um, hey. Should I come back?"

"No, carry on! You're here now, anyway."

"Well...it's about your mother."

The tears dried. Calypso's face turned stony.

"You should have left that topic alone, _Black!"_

"Callie," Holly protested. "I meant..it's about your family tree. Your mo- her real name is Venus Black. You're my cousin. See you later, I suppose."

* * *

THAT NIGHT

"Calypso? I know you are awake, niece."

"Go away, Salazar!" Calypso screeched.

"_Uncle Salazar!" _He reprimanded.

"You're not my Uncle; leave me alone."

* * *

MEANWHILE

"Amy? I know you're awake!"

"Leave. Now, Godric."

"_Uncle _Godric?" He asked hopefully.

"No."

* * *

THAT MORNING

"Hey, Auntie Helga?" Dade called. Everyone, bar Holly and Calypso, was in the kitchen already. "There's someone in your room...it isn't Holls and it can't be Cal..."

Godric jumped to his feet. Amy pointedly looked away.

"I'll check," Jacoby offered.

"You will not! Not after today!" Amalthea hissed.

"Let him go," Metis said. "He can make a choice, Sister.''

Jacoby jumped up the stairs, Godric right behind him.

Amy hesitated before grabbing a First-Aid and following.

Dade snuck behind too, unnoticed.

"Who is it?" Jacoby asked, excitedly.

Godric pushed open the door, but Dade didn't dare look. He didn't want to know.

"Oh god!" Amy yelped. "Wow...uh...I'm going."

"Prop her on the bed," Godric advised. "I'll get Hellie."

Dade got downstairs just in time. No one had noticed his absence.

That night, he slowly creeped down the hall. _Don't notice me! Don't notice me!_

"What are you doing, Raven?" Danielle demanded.

"Walking," He replied, blushing slightly.

He black hair was tied back and her eyes looked so different from her mother's. They were cold and calculating; but their was a strange sort of warmth in them.

Her dark lashes obscured her from view and her lips were...purple? How did she do it?

"Get out of here, Raven." She growled, her cheeks inflating slowly. Was she blowing on them or was it a tic?

"I-yes. Thanks, Danielle," Dade told her. She paused and held out an arm.

"It _is _Danielle. Not Dan, not Danny, not Dana. Not Elle or Ella. _Just Danielle._

"O-Of course!" Why did she make him nervous?

* * *

Cursing, Dade staggered toward Helga and Godric's room.

They were on one bed and the other person was in a small pillow-thing.

He knew that face: the small eyes, the strawberry hair, the lanky frame.

It was Bianca.

She grabbed his hand in her sleep, but strangely...she reminded him of Danielle in that moment.

Bianca had the same fierce look.

* * *

**ATTENTION: This is not a story about romance. Let me make that clear. HOWEVER! Dade will eventually end up with someone. I'm leaning towards my final decision, but nothing is certain yet. I might decide to event an absolutely new female character exactly for this. **

**PLEASE READ:**

**I know Dade will not end up with Bianca or anybody from another generation (e.g Metis, Helga, etc.)**

**I am considering OC's (Most likely). I do want opinions on this, though. I know some people would like Amy, and she's definitely in this category but I'm not sure yet.**

QUOTE:

When you give a Slytherin a lemon...wait for it to hit you in the head.


	24. Friends Forever,No Matter What!

I DON'T MEAN TO SELF-ADVERTISE BUT PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY 'LIGHTNING STRIKES'. IT IS A CROSSOVER OF PERCY JACKSON AND MAGNUS CHASE, BOTH BY RICK RIORDAN.

THANK YOU.

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

**The8Horcrux: I'm sorry if it got a bit much. But this is a time where pure-bloods interbreed and are all related. They shun people for status and go into hiding. Wouldn't you expect there to be many family twists?**

**Thank you to everyone else!**

* * *

AMY AND DADE

_11 years old._

She is a Gryffindor. He is a Ravenclaw.

They're still friends though.

"We'll always be friends, Dadey." Amy promises him after she saves him from bullies. "No matter what."

* * *

_11/12 years old (Amy's birthday.)_

It is April 1st. Amy's birthday.

They've known each other for a year, and he's known other friends for longer and so has she.

But they're each other's _best friends _and that's what matters.

She thanks him for getting her a book instead of robes- just because she is a girl and a Gryffindor does not mean she hates reading and loves dresses and he knows it.

"That's what friends are for, Amica. And we'll always be friends. No matter what." Dade tells her and she makes a face.

"Call me Amy. Amica sounds a bit _too _formal."

Amy was always loud about her opinions.

That is what Dade liked best about her, he realizes.

* * *

_12 years old._

Helena is 14 now and she has friends. A couple Ravenclaws, even fewer Slytherins. Maybe one Hufflepuff.

She stays locked up, reading and studying. Mother does the same.

Dade hates reading. He has never said so out loud before; it is a breath of fresh air to admit it to Amy.

"Why are you a Ravenclaw, then?" She says it, not spitefully, but curiously.

Genuinely interested.

"I'm creative, I like exploring and learning new things can be interesting." Amy nods, taking his arm in hers.

"Race you to the Gryffindor common room?"

"Sure thing, Amy." He lets her pull him along.

Even if Helena would shun him for it, Amy accepts it. Because they'll always be friends, no matter what, he reminds himself.

* * *

_13 years old._

Amy's mother has Dragon's Pox.

She is scared and Dade doesn't know what to do.

So, for the first time, he opens some scrolls without someone asking him.

He'll find a cure, anything to make Amy happy.

Mrs. Potter doesn't make it through and Dade is kicking himself for it.

"Oh, Dadey!" Amy laughs, months later. "It's not like I'll never see her again, right? Besides, you read for me? But it's torture to you! Oh, Dadey!"

* * *

_14 years old._

Amy has always wished she had a sibling.

But she reconsiders when she meets Helena; a girl who loves her quill more than her brother.'

Dade loves her, and Helena loves him too.

She has too. But Amy sees it before Dade does...the way Helena rolls her eyes at him, and tuts, and yells for him to go away.

Amy begins to hate the older woman for it.

_A woman._ An elder sister.

Helena should be the one protecting Dade from bullies...but she's not and Amy is.

Amy vows to be his friend forever, no matter what.

* * *

_15 years old._

Helena graduated with all O's in every subject offered.

Rowena goes on and on about her daughters accomplishments.

They forget Dade exists. And Mr. Potter is still hung up over his wife's death.

He forgets Amy is there with him.

But they don't forget each other and having each other is all that matters.

It's been a few years since they said it out loud but the message rings loud.

_We'll always be friends. Always, Always, Always. No matter what._

* * *

_16 years old._

Helena is healer and Dade is supposed to be too.

Healer or Teacher.

But he doesn't want to.

Thoughts on that are driven out of his mind by other news: there is to be a ball. A ball means dates.

They never ask each other. They never talk about the ball. But they would have gone together.

Except they don't want to. Instead, they sit in a hidden passage and laugh.

Dade tells his mother he was sick.

Amy doesn't need an excuse.

* * *

_17 years old._

Amy is reading the newspaper and, needless to say, she did not expect this.

Dade is on the run from a psycho sister and evil Uncle who is actually good.

She looksaround the lonely park and there he is.

Red hair and green eyes. His irises gleam when he sees her and his cheeks are tinted red.

She smiles slowly and approaches him.

It was always risky being friends...but they'll always be friends anyway, no matter what.

* * *

_Now-18 years old._

It was Amy's birthday last week.

Dade does not remember. She does not expect him to.

Still, he has changed so much from the shy boy she once knew.

Amy wishes he hadn't changed. But he has and he will.

She knows _his _birthday. In three weeks.

Amy will get him something. She is an orphan just like him, but people never gave her sympathy.

He hates sympathy, she needs it.

But even if he forgets, even if she's jealous...she will always be there for him and he will do the same for her.

* * *

**I thought I needed something to sort of transition this story. I feel that it's moving so slowly and this chapter is a different style.**

**I'm liking writing from Amy's point of view. She rarely has moments and she's one of those characters...to be honest? I originally based her to be a little like Leo Valdez. **

**QUOTE:**

**Ravenclaws. What Gryffindors Think We Do: Read, Read, Read, NERD!**

**What Slytherins Think We Do: "Oh my god! Slytherins are dumb, blah blah blah!"**

**What Hufflepuffs Think We Do: "Wow! That sound like the theory of relativity, Netwon's laws of gravity, wanna read a book? Let's go to the library!"**

**What Harry Potter Thinks We Do: *Cries* "CEDRIC!"**

**What We Think We Do: Perfect grades in every subject! Ha!**

**What We Really Do: Imma talk to the Wrackspurts!**


	25. Amy's Question

**Sorry for the late update! If you have time, check out my other story, 'The Dursley Dilemma', which I update considerably more quick (though I haven't updated that in a few weeks).**

* * *

"Amy?" Dade asked at random. "Do you remember how long it's been? Since we went on the run?" It had been almost a year; a year since they had met up, a year since _Helena- _Anne, he meant- left, a year since his mother...

"Dade, I don't have time for this, I need to help Calypso! Go talk to Morphy." Amy sent him a sorry look and his anger evaporated.

Dade sighed, walking towards Morpheus's room. He paused, before turning away and knocking on the opposite door.

Danielle poked her head out, scowling.

'Uh, sorry! I meant to knock on..." Dade scanned the corridor. "AMY's door."

Danielle scoffed. It dawned on him that she might have seen him and Amy- but why would she be watching them?

Dade took a step back, clutching at his hair.

"CHILDREN!" Godric roared (no pun intended). "COME DOWN HERE!"

Everyone but Fido was downstairs.

"Well!" Helga laughed. "We have decided to host a ball, on the Ides of March." Her smile drooped.

"Why?" Amy asked, blinking.

"In honor of Row. Rowena, I mean. She died the day after, and we prefer not to celebrate on the grieving day." Salazar said softly.

Dade blinked away tears, memories flooding him.

_Rowena smiles as she hugs him tight. Rowena wraps her arms around both him and his sister for their accomplishments. "YOU MUST LEARN LATIN! IT IS YOUR DESTINY!" Rowena screeches. Years later, he still lives purely because of Latin. "MOTHER!" He screams in frustration and Rowena flinches. Helena leaves him on the floor as Rowena sleeps, her face angelic in the pure moonlight._

_Rowena stutters out a last sentence. "Dade...I love you." She fades away, her eyes empty as pits. _

He'd been snatched out of his own mind by Danielle hitting his knee under the table. She glared at him, gesturing to Helga, who was saying,

"Dade, obviously, will have to start the dance with his courter."

"Courter?" Dade interrupted.

"Just tradition- generally, you're old enough to court and it's what Row would have wanted."

That made him decide: if his mother wanted it, it would be. But who?

As they ate dinner, Dade found himself staring at every girl there. Calypso was too grief-stricken, Holly too distant. Bianca, Amy, Danielle, he couldn't think of them like that...Helga had said they could invite another if they were trust-worthy enough to join Headquarters.

Another and their family! He could never have the courage.

And yet...whenever he closed his eyes, her face appeared. Plain and simple, yet beautiful. He knew suddenly who to ask. Calypso and Amy grinned at each other for an unknown reason.

"Helga!" Godric roared, again. "My dearest, would you go to the ball with me? (Bianca squealed) You are the most amazing woman I have ever know...and I am not _lion!_" Helga groaned at his pun, before leaning down to embrace him.

Dade swallowed. He wished he had courage like that. He excused himself, walking away from the cute scene.

There were only 13 days till the Ides of March. An unlucky number.

"Dade?" He turned around. It was Amy. "Dade, would you like to go to the dance with me? Um, including the whole courting thing?"

* * *

**So, take a guess! Do you think Dade will say yes or no?**

**QUOTE:**

**Dumbledore: I love all the houses! Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and...**

***looks a smudged writing on hand***

**HARRY POTTER!**


	26. PLOT-TWIST!

MY NEW UPDATE SCHEDULE: Between Friday night to Sunday evening is when I work on Fanfiction.

* * *

Dade blinked, staring at Amy who was smirking. _Ugh! _That smirk was so obviously cocky and he despised it.

"I-I have to...suddenly eat a loaf of bread! It's just...I'm _so _hungry. I'll answer when I come back." Dade lied, rushing downstairs.

As it turns out, he wouldn't answer her for over a week and in that time much can happen.

* * *

For instance, Calypso had her own ball dilemma. Now that she was up on her feet again, she had more time to grieve her mother. _Boys _did not take that into consideration so she didn't care if she was asked: she would say no. She wasn't ready. But...what if someone asks you to go with them as a sister?

Holly had suggested they go as 'sisters' and Calypso had thought it was nice...they didn't have to worry about spending time with each other or dancing: it was an excuse more than anything.

But then she'd found a letter in her room. Calypso had a letter...from _Leo._

He said to meet him outside on the night of the ball. She knew it might be Tony or an accomplice but she didn't care:it was her only lead.

* * *

Amy had been resigned after asking him: he wouldn't answer her and that brought a 'no' to mind but she cornered him one night and asked again.

Dade thought it strange that she wearing the same clothes as the day she first asked, nine days before, but he steeled his nerves.

That was just it: what should he say? Amy had always stood by him and he _did _care for her. But how? As a courter or a sister?

She had protected him when _he _was supposed to protect her. She was smart and brave, with a wild strike for miles.

He was quiet and resigned, trusting nobody until he was almost 13 and _Amy _got him to open up.

Helena may have scoffed but _Amy _had always been around to lend an ear.

This situation was similar to one that had been brought about the previous year with Helena and the Bloody Baron.

When she refused him, he was silent. When she accepted, he killed her the moment she did something slightly suspicious.

Dade looked her over. Her deep red hair tucked in a white bonnet. Her simple sliver-y tunic, hanging to her ankles. Her bright green eyes shimmering in the moonlight. Her vine-wood belt, curling around her stomach.

Wait a minute. Dade back-tracked. Amy's hair was red, yeah and the outfit was recognizable. But Amica Potter did not have green eyes- her irides were hazel and dull, lighting up when she was excited.

This was not Amy and Dade was sure of it.

* * *

**Short but it needed to end on a cliff-hanger for reasons.**

**QUOTE:**

**Gryffindors:**

**What Ravenclaws think we do: *Ron Weasley breaks wand because of stupid stunt***

**What Hufflepuffs think we do: "WE'RE THE BEST AT QUIDDITCH! EAT THIS BLUDGER, HUFFLEPUFF!**

**What Slytherins think we do: *Cracking noise as Hermione's fist connects with Malfoy's face***

**What Filch thinks we do: *Sings* CAUSE BABY, I'M A _FIIIIIIIIIIIREWORK!_**

**What we think do: "I Killed Voldy! Who Killed Voldy? I Killed Voldy!**

**What we actually do: *Jumps to death for a veela***


	27. Nothing To Worry AboutProbably

**That Night**

"Leo?" Calypso called. "I know you said the Ball Night. T'is 3 days hence but...a tragedy has befallen. Come if you are there...or forever hold your peace." Her words spun about, solidifying in the frosty night sky.

Leo may have been there but nobody saw him, hence showing he had ulterior motives. Or he may have been just out of ear-shot.

Either way, _someone _was there that night and they took this information back to Tony. Calypso hugged herself through her green tunic. She had forgone wearing a bonnet but this turned out to be a mistake as the night was chilly and her arms only worsened the cold.

_"Do you hear them words?" _ A strong, husky man whispered. The man was hidden in the bushes and Calypso never saw him, though his associate certainly did.

_"Leo Malfoy? Contacting his sis? Unbelievable! Could be a right scheme: looks like the woman's fallin' for it anyway." _Said associate mumbled.

_"Did she say 'Ball'?" _The husky man countered in an undertone.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Erudite! Erudite!" The husky man and his associate had come clambering back into Headquarters. "We heard the girl: Calypso, I be believin'. She been contacted by Leo and they be having a ball- AN ACTUAL BALL!"

"Leo? That is all part of my plan." Tony laughed softly and it was possible to believe that he really had planned everything.

"That was you, mate?" The husky man gasped.

"Of course, Alvaro." For Alvaro was the husky mans name, and Alvaro and his associate (Who was named Frey) stood in awe at the young man before them.

"In any case!" Tony continued. "I believe _we _should hold a ball...need to keep spirits up! I believe it should be the day after the Ides of March- to celebrate the fact that the diadem may soon be in our possession."

Orchid smiled softly, inclining her head at the notion.

* * *

Where We Left Off

"_You're not Amy!" _Dade gasped, clutching his wand tightly.

Now that he thought...her eyes had been green the day she first asked him. But hazel again the day after and leading up to this. What had happened? Was she possessed? Captured?

"Of course I am!" Amy insisted. "You know that I'm Amica...Iris...Potter?"

"Amy has never spoken that stiff in her life. Also, her middle name is not Iris." Dade smiled triumphantly.

"Well..." 'Amy' smirked and leaned forward. "_I'll make sure Amy isn't **hurt** so long as you keep faking that I am Amy."_

How could he refuse, honestly?

Later he could see that Amy had hazel eyes again. Holly had shown up at lunch (cabbage, peppercorns, rhubarb and parsley between bread: expensive food, for the 10th century.) for the first time in weeks, but remained distant.

"Dade?" Amy asked when they were alone.

"What is your middle name?" Dade asked sharply.

"I don't have one." Amy replied.

"Then why did you say it was Iris earlier?" Now Dade was thoroughly confused...if she knew that then this was Amy but the one he'd spoken to earlier wasn't Amy. The one who'd asked him to the ball (In _2 _days, Ahhh!) was _not _Amy and neither was the one who had cornered him a few hours ago but the Amy in the 9 days between _was _Amy and so was the girl he was speaking too now...alright, Dade was now somehow even _more _confused.

"I never said that, Dadey..."

"You did! This morning!"

"I was talking to Calypso and Danielle all morning..." Amy blinked before smirking suddenly. "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT? YOU PRETENDED TO BE ME, YOU SCALLYWAG!"

Dade looked around to see who she was talking to...and there was the other Amy.

The green-eyed-imposter waved her wand casually and then she...then she was a he.

"It was you?" Dade groaned. "_Morpheus?" _Because the person who asked him to the ball had been Morphy which relieved Dade immensely.

Now he was free to ask the girl he _wanted _to ask...if he could in the next two days.

* * *

MERCHANDISE:

**Gryffindor-_Everything you could want comes in red & gold._**

**Slytherin-_If it comes in red & gold, you can probably find it in green & silver._**

**Ravenclaw-_OH MY GODS, THEY ACTUALLY SOLD SOMETHING RAVENCLAW, THERE ARE PANTS WITH A RAVEN, WHY ISN'T IT AN EAGLE?_**

**Hufflepuff-_Is-Is that...something yellow? That ISN'T mixed with-with red...Oh My- Wait, never mind, just my imagination._**


	28. DONE!

"Children! We have important matters to discuss!'' Helga said frantically. "As you know, the ball is tomorrow but...oh, we may not be able to do t!"

"What do you mean?" Dade yelled in shock. "Mother...

"We know, Dade but..." Salazar looked away. "We have a spy on the inside! Somebody has been passing information to Tony and we can't risk it."

Amy wheeled around to glare at Morpheus.

"Don't look to me!" Morpheus yelled. "Yesterday was but a laugh. I meant no harm!"

"This is hard enough without infighting!" Danielle glared. "We mustn't argue and we MUST. STAY. CALM!"

"She's right." Metis sighed. "We've agreed it's best not to stay in one place...Amalthea and Jacoby will be going back home with Fido and Danielle. I shall go out of the country but Morpheus will be returning with the other four. Holly will go to our other safe house."

"Godric, Helga and I will stay here." Salazar added. "Dade and Amy are with us. Bianca and Calypso will go to Bianca's parents.

"What will come will come." Amalthea added. "And we'll meet it when it does."

"At least we're together." Amy whispered. Dade nodded but his heart ached.

"I wish we could do something." Calypso sighed.

"Don't worry." Godric chuckled. "There'll be fighting in a couple weeks. Then you'll be wishing he was gone."

"Well, we should hide the diadem too." Danielle added, as though this should be obvious. "Dade, I'll leave that to you."

Dade nodded slowly.

"I'll help!" Amy squealed.

"Me too." Calypso added.

* * *

Dade, Amy and Calypso leaned over the diadem that had been safely tucked away in Dade's bag.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Calypso sighed. "I _do _wish we could stop this war."

"You can!" Calypso, Dade and Amy wheeled around. A young girl was standing in the middle of the room.

"Lily Black?" Calypso asked. "Helga's charge?"

"Lilly Badger." The girl corrected. "And you can _help _by taking away Tony's magic."

"Taking his _magic? _" Amy gasped, eyes lighting up in excitement.

"You remember the spell that the Founders gave you last year?" Lilly asked. Calypso and Amy looked confused but Dade pulled out a leaf with words scrawled on it.

_Aquila._

_Et pellim melis;_

_Leo_

_Et serpens._

_Dici herdes tui. (_See Chapter 10)

"The Eagle, The Badger, The Lion, The Snake. Claim Your Heir." Dade read.

Lilly raised a pointed eyebrow.

"That's us!" Dade realized. Lilly nodded.

"Wait, what?" Calypso blinked.

"Think about it- Lilly is technically Helga, as in _badger house's, _charge. I'm the son of Rowena Ravenclaw, _eagle house. _Amy, your uncle is Godric Gryffindor, _lion house. _  
And Calypso is the oldest living descendant of Salazar Slytherin, _snake house_."

"So what do we do?" Amy asked.

"Just place your hands on it." Lilly whispered, pressing her palm on the leaf. "It should do what you wish."

* * *

Tony's scream of pain was heard throughout his headquarters.

You win some, you lose some...he had no powers but still had a brain. His followers had their powers but weren't sure if they wanted to follow him anymore.

It's like the Carlin Brothers said...'Never hire a Dark Lord [Voldemort] to plan your wedding.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT:**

**Okay, so that is gonna be the last chapter in this story! I might do a sequel or maybe someone else would like to. If you want to, just PM me for permission.**

**Signing off**

**~demigod ravenclaw.**


End file.
